Entre el deber y el querer
by Chiru Less
Summary: Kougyoku conoce bien las reglas de las sociedad, y sabe lo que sucede si éstas se rompen. Aún así, no puede evitar que su mente poco a poco le pierda el miedo a la muerte, y se vuelva cada vez más arriesgada, dándose cuenta que su corazón, para su completa desgracia, le pertenezca al hombre equivocado. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Le encantaba aquel jardín.

Y no sólo porque era suyo, de su familia, sino porque sabía que en gran parte, el esplendor de las flores y las varias plantas que allí había eran su propia obra. Bueno, obra de los sirvientes bajo sus órdenes.

En esos momentos, como era la hora de la siesta y todos – tanto en la casona como en las viviendas vecinas, y en las calles – acataban a rajatabla su horario, el único sonido que se oía era el del agua correr de una gran fuente en el centro de jardín, que representaba una mujer sonriendo feliz, hermosa y decidida, y el cantar de los pequeños pájaros que volaban a su alrededor, posándose sobre la piedra o simplemente peleando en el aire, ignorantes de todo.

A Kougyoku eso la relajaba sobremanera; se hallaba sentada sola en uno de los asientos de mármol blanco, un poco alejado de la fuente, a la sombra de una pérgola formada por una enorme enredadera que daba pequeñas flores violetas en esa época, protegida del sol, y por qué no, de las miradas de sus hermanos.

Ellos, sobre todo su hermano mayor, jamás aprobarían que una señorita no acatara las reglas de la casa. O de la sociedad, mejor dicho.

Suspiró, repentinamente desanimada. Se miró las manos, apoyadas sobre su falda. Estaban bien cuidadas, sus uñas transparentes cortas, sin un anillo que pudiese dar a la confusión de que estaba casada – algo vital – ni pulseras. Ni nada. Su vista se desvió a su vestido rosado, largo hasta los tobillos. Tampoco le gustaba, pese a que ella misma lo había elegido.

Su vista se empañó por las lágrimas, y decidió mirar al cielo. Estaba despejado, ni una sola nube. Volvió a suspirar.

Puertas para adentro, era la reina de la casa; por supuesto, al haber muerto sus padres, su hermano mayor, Kouen, y el que le seguía, Koumei, se habían hecho cargo de la economía familiar, y por qué no también, de sus vidas. Y eso la abarcaba tanto a ella como a su otro hermano, Kouha, quien no parecía importarle realmente. Bueno, es que era hombre, qué debía importarle…

Como ninguno de ellos había contraído matrimonio – pese a que sus hermanos mayores ya tenían edad para ello, el haberse dedicado enteramente al mantenimiento del negocio familiar, y a su crianza, les había quitado tiempo para otra cosa – a Kougyoku se le permitían ciertas libertades allí. Podía pasear por la casa, por todas las habitaciones, por el jardín, sin pedir permiso ni ir tapada de pies a cabeza; podía hacer todas las preguntas que quisiera – siempre y cuando no fuesen imprudentes ni indiscretas, ya lo había aprendido a la fuerza – e incluso se había podido hacer cargo del jardín a su antojo. Uno de sus sirvientes personales, Ka Koubun, siempre la había tratado con respeto y devoción, y en él nunca había visto la mirada reprobatoria que veía a menudo en los demás sirvientes.

Claro que todo aquello era puertas para adentro. Puertas para afuera, en el mundo exterior, era otra cosa. Una completamente diferente.

Por eso quizás vivía encerrada en sus aposentos o allí, en el jardín, cuando sabía que nadie estaba acechándola u observando cada paso que daba. A veces se sentía incomoda en su propia casa, por lo que sólo pensar en el exterior la hacía estremecer y poner los vellos de punta.

Se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a mover una pierna nerviosamente, ansiosa.

Ahora lucía su cabello rosado suelto, sin atar y sin tapar; por supuesto que no tenía puesto maquillaje, pero llevaba el rostro descubierto, y podía verse su cuello y parte de su pecho con ese vestido, todo ello imposible de concebir allá afuera, como ella llamaba al exterior. Aquella sociedad estaba gobernada pura y exclusivamente por los hombres, y todo lo que dijesen o hiciesen estaba bien y era la ley, pese a que no estuviese escrito en ningún lado; desde pequeña había oído historias terribles de mujeres que habían osado contradecirlos, o peor, intentado ir en su contra…aun recordaba las pesadillas que había sufrido, y no sabía si las sirvientas o sus hermanos se las contaban por pura morbosidad, o para que aprendiera de buenas a primeras lo que le sucedería si ella seguía los pasos de aquellas damas. Lo cual le daba terror, la entristecía y la enfurecía a partes iguales, para luego caer sólo en la ansiedad, el miedo y la satisfacción de verse hecha toda una mujer sumisa y tonta.

Porque eso era lo que se esperaba de ella. Nada más.

No se le permitía estudiar ni mucho menos trabajar; sabía que el objetivo más alto al que aspiraría jamás sería casarse con un hombre de buena posición social y económica, y eso la aterraba, porque había notado, con el correr de los años, que mientras mayor era su caudal de dinero, peor era el sujeto. Más cruel, más sádico.

Se removió en su asiento. No quería seguir ese derrotero de pensamientos, pero una parte de su mente- una que iba creciendo cada vez más, engullendo a la otra parte, que intentaba evitar que ésa saliera a la luz de la conciencia para espantarla – sabía que, con 20 años, ya estaba en edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio.

Cuando era pequeña la idea le encantaba, porque como toda niña, había soñado con el príncipe azul, con que iba a vivir rodeada de lujos y de sirvientes que la atenderían todo el tiempo, y sería feliz por siempre. Ahora, muchos años después, quizás la segunda parte se mantuviera, pero sabía perfectamente que quien fuese no iba a ser ni un príncipe azul, ni ella iba a ser feliz por siempre. Podía contentarse con mantenerse con vida, o como máximo, no vivir con terror constantemente.

Había esquivado a Kouen tanto con la mirada como con las conversaciones, con la esperanza de que su hermano mayor se olvidara de su existencia y del hecho de que aún permanecía soltera; no sabía cuánto le iba a durar la táctica, pero esperaba que fuese mucho, mucho tiempo.

Bueno, no todos los hombres eran iguales. El pensamiento le robó una sonrisa tímida y un pequeño rubor se dejó asomar por sus mejillas, protegido por la soledad del momento.

Ali baba Saluja era un buen chico; tenía su edad, y habían concurrido juntos al colegio. Pertenecía a una muy buena familia, y pese a sus conceptos de que dinero y maldad venían asociados siempre, Ali baba le había demostrado lo contrario. Quizás se debía a que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres, su padre le había dado la crianza casi exclusiva a su madre, quien era una mujer amorosa y aparentemente, feliz. Eso le daba esperanzas a Kougyoku, y se permitía pensar en ella secretamente cuando los pensamientos malos la abrumaban.

Se preguntaba si sus hermanos mayores alguna vez lo habían considerado, o lo consideraban digno para ella. Pese a que no estaba enamorada del muchacho, su gran corazón y temple siempre la habían atraído, como la luz a una polilla, quizás por la violencia de género que se ejercía en esos tiempos, o porque simplemente le quería, como su amigo. El único que tenía, en realidad.

Hacía tiempo ya no le veía. Su corazón se estrujó un poco al pensar, un poco alterada, que quizás Ali baba ya había sido desposado con alguien más, o estaría por hacerlo pronto…no, imposible. Se hubiese enterado, Kouha se lo hubiese comentado, al menos.

\- Mi lady.

La muchacha no pudo sino sobresaltarse por el surgimiento repentino de una voz masculina a sus espaldas; se le aceleraron los latidos del corazón, pero sólo fue por escasos segundos, pues reconoció de inmediato la voz de Ka Koubun, susurrada, solapada, siempre sutil. Se dio la vuelta en su asiento mirándolo reprobatoriamente por darle tal susto, a lo que su sirviente se limitó a responder con una mirada de disculpa y una inclinación de cabeza. Kougyoku suspiró, más calmada.

\- Lo siento, mi lady, no quise asustarla.

\- No, está bien. Temía que fuese Kouen.- rió nerviosamente. A veces odiaba temerle a sus propios hermanos, pero es que siempre habían hecho incapie en su educación como señorita respetable.- Qué sucede?

\- Sólo quería recordarle que usted llamó al sastre para dentro de una hora, mi lady. Recuerde que debe elegir un vestuario adecuado para la reunión de ésta noche.

\- Ah, la reunión.

Por eso había estado nerviosa, y había recurrido al refugio de su jardín.

Su familia, como casi todas, tenía parientes; su tío fallecido, un hombre muy bueno y gentil como pocos había, había contraído matrimonio con una mujer digna de las historias de terror de la que le hablaban en su infancia: Gyokuen había estado casada antes, y cuando su primer esposo falleció, volvió a contraer nupcias con su tío. Había tenido dos hijos, bastante encantadores a opinión de Kougyoku – aunque parecía que entre su hijo menor, Hakuryuu, y ésta había cierto resentimiento que la pelirosa nunca pudo entender muy bien – y parecía feliz, pese a que mucha gente la miraba con malos ojos. Pues claro, era una viuda a cargo de dos hijos, que claramente no quería volver a casarse por tercera vez.

De vez en cuando – y porque su hermano mayor Kouen les había indicado y tácitamente ordenado, porque confiaba y sabía que Gyokuen se había quedado con una cuantiosa herencia por parte de su marido – debían asistir a alguna cena o reunión familiar con esa parte de la familia; a Kougyoku le encantaba, pues era la oportunidad perfecta para salir y lucir sus ropajes en confianza, pues eran familia; a veces sentía que la hija mayor de su tía política, Hakuei, no la miraba con buenos ojos por ello, pese a que ella también iba descubierta…ahora que lo recordaba, ella tampoco se había casado aún…

\- Mi lady?

\- Si, gracias por recordármelo. A qué hora viene?

\- En una hora.

\- Bien.

Suspiró, mirando finalmente por última vez a la fuente llena de pájaros, y se incorporó.

No sabía por qué, todos esos días se había levantado nerviosa, con un mal presentimiento, y había notado que todo había comenzado desde que Kouen les había dicho que esa noche tendrían una reunión especial.

Algo, no sabía qué, le oprimía el pecho, como una garra invisible.

Esperaba que sólo fuera una equivocación…pero generalmente, su intuición era algo que nunca le fallaba.

* * *

\- Madre.

\- Si, cariño?

\- Podrías repetirme qué es lo que pasará esta noche?

\- Nunca te lo dije.- rió la mujer. Su risa jovial y su aspecto daban a entender que se trataba de una mujer muy joven, y no una que ya tenía dos hijos crecidos y en edad de independizarse.- No te pongas tan rígido, Hakuryuu. A veces tu mirada me recuerda mucho a la de tu difunto padre.

\- No me has respondido.- el aludido la observó con el ceño fruncido. Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio, en el que ambos, en la amplitud del salón hermosamente decorado con ornamentos dorados y diversas telas y alfombras delicadas, se midieron con la mirada; él, preocupado y ansioso; ella, más divertida y relajada de lo que a él le hubiese gustado. A veces tenía la sensación de que se burlaba de él, sobre todo cuando hacía mención a su padre, al cual casi no había conocido.

\- Bueno, pues te diré lo que ya te dije: relájate. Vienen tus amigos después de todo, los Saluja.- se abanicó delicadamente mientras se reclinaba en el amplio sofá rojo en el que se hallaba casi desparramada; ante un movimiento de su mano, un sirviente apareció para servirle una copa.- Después de todo, tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ésta reunión la armó tu primo Kouen, no yo.

\- Por eso es que me interesa tanto saber qué trae entre manos.

\- Que no te interese lo que hagan. Acaso crees que podrían perjudicarnos? Por favor.

La mujer, esbelta y envuelta en un delicado vestido rosado que le tapaba los brazos y las piernas hasta los tobillos, aunque ceñido al cuerpo, se incorporó y se dirigió con paso lento y tranquilo hacia uno de los amplios ventanales que daban al amplio jardín. Hakuryuu se limitó a seguirla con la mirada, aún sentado en el sofá enfrentado al que momentos antes ocupaba su madre. El silencio se prolongó un par de minutos sin que ninguno lo cortara.

\- Kouen no representa una amenaza, si eso es lo que crees.

\- Siempre ha mirado con muy buenos ojos todo lo que nos dejó padre.

\- Si, lo sé. Pero no puede tocarlo, no mientras ustedes dos vivan.- se volvió hacia él, sonriéndole.

Hakuryuu no había conocido muy bien a su padre, porque había tenido sólo apenas 4 años cuando había fallecido bajo circunstancias aún dudosas para él; pese a que no recordaba mucho, sabía que había habido discrepancias entre los médicos que lo habían estudiado postmórtem, y ninguno había mencionado " muerte natural", pero como su madre estaba muy afectada, y su hermana mayor, Hakuei, que en esos momentos tenía 8 años, estaba en iguales condiciones, se había decidido simplemente sepultarlo, sin más. Sólo había sido un ataque cardíaco en un hombre joven, sin enfermedad.

Frunció un poco más el ceño al volver a ver esa expresión de burla en el rostro de su madre. A veces pensaba que eran imaginaciones suyas, porque todo ese tiempo, secretamente – aunque no tanto para ella misma – la había culpado indirectamente de la muerte de su padre. No sabía si había sido un dato puntual, o sólo era su intuición o una mala jugada de su imaginación, pero sabía que ella había tenido algo que ver; nunca se había arriesgado a decirle sus sospechas a su hermana mayor, porque adoraba e idolatraba a su madre, más que nada por cómo había sobrellevado tan rápido y tan bien la muerte de su padre, y cómo había sacado adelante las propiedades y campos que poseían, incrementando aún más su riqueza. Quizás eso era lo que había llamado la atención del pelinegro, no lo sabía bien.

Lo que sí sabía bien, era que más allá del rencor o las sospechas que tenía hacia ella, seguía siendo su madre, y los había criado a los dos más allá de todo. Durante su infancia había sido amorosa, y pese a que había cambiado un poco con el tiempo, nunca había dejado de preocuparse por ellos, aunque fuese de una manera retorcida y sin miramientos de perjudicar a los demás.

En eso entraba su primo Kouen quien, pese a no decirlo, pensaba igual que él; había intentado, después de la muerte de su propio padre y sin respeto alguno por su memoria ni por la de su tío, el padre de Hakuryuu, socavar bajo miles de vericuetos legales y no tan legales la fortuna que su padre les había dejado. Eso sí, siempre por izquierda, sin generar conflicto, y con gran satisfacción, Hakuryuu sabía que ninguno de sus esfuerzos había dado frutos; después de todo, su madre sabía lo que hacía.

Y su consejero económico y legal también.

Su madre volvió a sentarse en el amplio sillón, no mirándolo directamente. La veía sin ver, realmente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ese hombre…

El consejero de su madre, también lo era de la familia Saluja, por lo que tenía entendido. Había oído por ahí que había tenido un conflicto abierto con Kouen y Koumei, otro de sus primos, y jamás había participado de sus actividades económicas.

El tipo era un horror de persona. Soberbio, prepotente y con una pizca de sadismo que Hakuryuu siempre había observado en sus ojos y en la sonrisa de lado que hacía a veces cuando lo pescaba observando a su hermana; se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando lo recordaba o lo veía llegar, o simplemente al oír su voz. Un hombre así, pese a que aparentaba sólo tener unos años más que él, debía de ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y no de las buenas.

Pero si algo tenía de bueno, era una intuición y un conocimiento feroz del mercado y de la economía; se había recibido de economista y hasta donde sabía, también era jurista. En algunas ocasiones durante ese último par de años, había hecho transacciones y dado consejos a su madre que los habían salvado de perder negocios importantes, e incluso, habían incrementado aún más sus riquezas. Hasta donde sabía, la misma suerte corría para la familia Saluja, quienes no habían tenido mucho hasta hacía cuatro años, con la llegada de aquel hombre, y que ahora poseían un palacete de aquellos, sin contar las diferentes propiedades repartidas en distintas ciudades. Quizás hacía magia, no lo sabía.

Lo único que le agradaba de ese hombre, era que estaba tan en contra de Kouen como su madre y él, y la cosa parecía personal. O quizás no. Su mirada y su fuerte carácter indicaban que podía llegar a odiar a alguien con la misma intensidad con la que lo ayudaba.

\- Ya tienes listo lo que te pedí, no?.- la voz de su madre lo sacó de su ensoñación.

\- Si, lo retiré hoy mismo. – su madre le había pedido que retirara un vestido y un niqab negros. Ella jamás los usaba, desafiando así todas las leyes sociales impuestas, aunque parecía no importarle. Eso también le daba mala espina.

\- Bien.

No dijo más nada, y Hakuryuu sabía que ya no diría más.

Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento?

* * *

\- Estoy bien, verdad?

\- Esplendorosa como siempre, mi lady.

Kougyoku giró sobre si misma, evaluándose críticamente frente al espejo de la antesala de sus aposentos. Había elegido finalmente un vestido color cobre que, si bien era de cuerpo completo y tapaba la mayor parte de su piel, era delicado y marcaba su figura de una manera no provocativa; le había gustado desde que lo había visto. El niqab era del mismo color, de seda, y en la tela delicada que cubría parte de su rostro tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de piedrecillas, que sólo se verían si alguien se acercaba demasiado.

Seguía sintiendo esa sensación de alerta y ansiedad, incluso después de lo contenta que se había puesto cuando había terminado de arreglarse para aquella noche. Su hermano Kouha incluso había pasado a molestarla y se había sorprendido favorablemente con su aspecto, lo cual ya era decir mucho, porque el muchacho no solía fijarse en ese tipo de cosas.

\- Ka Koubun.

\- Si?

\- Yo…tengo miedo.

Su sirviente la observó sorprendido por sobre el abanico que casi siempre cubría su rostro. Se quedaron en silencio, ella esperando una respuesta después de su impulsiva confesión, y él, sopesando qué decir a continuación sin ofenderla.

\- A qué, mi lady?

\- Siento que algo malo va a pasar hoy, no sé por qué.

\- Cree que alguien nos atacará en la casa de su tía?

\- No lo sé, realmente…no se si es ese tipo de presentimiento, no se cómo explicarlo…

\- Mi lady.- Ka Koubun se colocó a su lado más cerca, obligándolo a observarlo de frente. Su mirada era penetrante y decidida.- No importa qué pase ésta noche, si entra un grupo de la resistencia y empieza a disparar, o si cae un meteorito en el cielo directamente en el salón, yo la protegeré. Que no le quepan dudas.

\- No hay que ser tan extremistas, no creo que sea para tanto…

\- No importa. Pase lo que pase, recuerde que yo estoy allí, aunque no me vea y me encuentre oculto en las sombras.- eso ultimo había sonado un poco psicópata, pero Kougyoku le restó importancia, sabiendo lo buen hombre que podía ser, por lo menos para ella.- No se preocupe y relájese.

\- Tienes razón. Gracias.- le sonrió sinceramente, y él le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Un golpe en la puerta alertó a Ka Koubun, que se alejó rápidamente de la mujer; no estaba permitido que un hombre estuviese tan cerca de una mujer que aún no estaba casada – qué decir de una que si lo estaba. Menos sabiendo su puesto.

Sin esperar respuesta, la puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a Kouen, el hermano mayor de Kougyoku. Ella se sobresaltó al verlo, aunque él parecía sereno. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que lo veía, y no sabía si era por miedo a estar rompiendo alguna regla, o por pura admiración a su gran hermano.

\- Estás lista ya? Te ves muy bien.- apreció Kouen, observándola sutilmente.

\- Si. Gracias, Kouen.- pudo apenas articular, su sonrojo protegido por el niqab.

\- Bien, entonces vamos. Ya se está haciendo tarde.

Kougyoku observó el reloj de pie que había allí, hermosamente tallado. Eran las 9. Faltaba más de media hora para la hora citada, y la casa estaba apenas a un par de cuadras de allí. Sonrió a la nada, recordando la obsesión con la puntualidad que sus hermanos mayores tenían.

Un poco más decidida y aún con la opresión en el pecho, salió de la habitación, seguida por Ka Koubun.

* * *

Bueno, qué les pareció?

Por favor, dejenme sus comentarios! Asi sabré si no la pifié demasiado con esto, es el primer no yaoi que voy a escribir jaja

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

A Hakuryuu no le gustaba acechar desde las sombras, pero tampoco quería que lo vieran. Kouen se había acercado a su madre, todo risueño y sonrisas…y bueno, su madre había hecho otro tanto. Con él habían llegado sus otros tres hermanos, de los cuales sólo tenía una relación amistosa con Kougyoku, la única y desafortunada mujer de aquel grupo. Estaba bonitamente vestida, pese a que su hermana seguramente reprobaría su vestimenta, demasiado ajustada al cuerpo.

El salón de reuniones que habitualmente se hallaba vacío, ahora tenía varios invitados; Hakuryuu podía ver a su propia hermana charlando con una amiga suya, ambas ataviadas con las vestimentas típicas, como su prima; sus otros primos, con excepción de Kouen que seguía hablando con su madre, ya habían tomado asiento, un poco aburridos y desubicados, sin saber bien qué hacer. Los Saluja también habían llegado ya hacía unos pocos minutos, pero Hakuryuu sólo veía a 4 de ellos, los adultos y dos de los hermanos…faltaba el tercero…

\- Ahora se te da por el espionaje?.- Hakuryuu saltó desde su escondite, detrás de una amplia columna blanca. Se dio la vuelta furioso, observando la risa contenida en el rostro del que había hablado.

\- No es gracioso. Y no, a eso te dedicas tú.

\- Yo?! No sé de qué hablas.- sus pabellones auriculares, al igual que sus mejillas, se colorearon profusamente, delatándolo.

\- Ali baba, que se te nota. Y he visto como miras a la señorita Morgiana.

\- Yo no…

Ali baba Saluja, el tercer hermano de la familia, era un chico de gran corazón. O eso quería creer Hakuryuu; a veces tenía actitudes un tanto extrañas, como la de espiar a las mujeres detrás de cualquier mueble y chuparse el dedo rencorosamente en forma inconsciente mientras lo hacía. O de soñar despierto con superar a todos en cuanto a dinero y poder, en donde se le habían escapado varias frases comprometedoras dentro de su ensoñación. O qué va, observar a Morgiana, una de sus amigas de la infancia, que era también amiga de Hakuryuu, cuando ésta no lo notaba.

Más allá de eso, siempre había sido muy honrado y honesto, y nunca había despreciado a nadie, ni por su condición económica ni social. Un ejemplo de ello era ver cómo trataba a las mujeres; a algunos les hubiese parecido una falta de respeto o incluso una infracción a las normas sociales, pero para Hakuryuu era una virtud: siempre se había enojado al verles el rostro y la cabeza tapados, y les había pedido que se saquen en niqab; incluso les había sugerido que no lo usasen más, ante la mirada sorprendida de algunas féminas. Les hablaba con total libertad, sin tener en cuenta si estaban desposadas o no, y Hakuryuu siempre había querido imitar a su amigo, porque realmente lo admiraba.

\- Qué hay de interesante?.- carraspeó, haciendo de cuenta como que la conversación anterior no había sucedido.

\- No. Nada. Tú sabes de qué va todo esto?.- el rubio negó con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ni idea. Aunque mi hermano, Sahbmad, ha estado muy nervioso. No sé qué le picó.

\- Sahbmad? Siempre fue muy tranquilo.

\- Si, lo sigue siendo. Es tan bonachón que se preocupa por todo y todos, y generalmente no pierde los papeles. Pero estos días ha estado…no sé, ansioso. Ha roto cosas que se le han caído de las manos, y en varias ocasiones lo pesqué caminando en círculos.

\- Qué raro.- Hakuryuu conocía bien a los dos hermanos mayores de Ali baba y sabía por conocimiento propio que justamente ese hermano era al que más se parecía Ali baba en forma de ser, pese a que nada tenían que ver físicamente.

Se giró nuevamente hacia el salón, con Ali baba imitándolo. Observaron a Sahbmad, y si, efecto, intentaba aparentar calma mientras hablaba ahora con Koumei, pero ellos podían ver desde la distancia como se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente. Acaso Kouen lo había amenazado con algo? No le extrañaba en lo más mínimo.

Hakuryuu divisó por el rabillo del ojo como un sirviente, con paso decidido pero nervioso, se acercaba hasta su madre y le decía algo; ella sonrió mientras aquel hombre le hacía una reverencia y se retiraba.

\- Bien.- su madre elevó la voz.- La mesa está servida. Por favor, pasen al salón principal.

* * *

La cena transcurrió en calma. Hakuryuu se sentó a su lado, y del otro lado Ali baba, haciéndola sentir ambos más tranquila de lo que quería hacer notar. La mala sensación seguía allí, pero después de quitarse el velo del rostro, Ali baba había empezado a hablarle con la naturalidad que lo caracterizaba, y luego de unas cuantas bromas y algunas tonterías que había hecho el rubio, Kougyoku recordó por qué lo había extrañado tanto; había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír a carcajadas cuando su primo y su amigo habían decidido pelear, con ella entremedio.

Todo parecía marchar normal, como siempre. Sus hermanos mayores hablaban entre ellos o con Gyokuen, su tía, quien no parecía prestarles demasiada atención. Lo que sí llamaba la atención de Kougyoku desde que se habían sentado en esa amplia mesa, era que había un asiento vacío, al lado su tía, y no pensaba que fuera un error; conociéndola, toda esa noche debía estar milimétricamente planificada, y esa silla vacía también. Su vista se desviaba varias veces, inconscientemente hacia ella, como si tuviera una especie de imán que la atraía una y otra vez. Notó que Hakuryuu también la miraba insistentemente, pero él tenía el ceño fruncido, y parecía molesto por algo.

\- Oye, Hakuryuu…-tanteó con timidez. No sabía si estaba bien preguntar una cosa de esas. El muchacho le prestó atención, reclinándose hacia ella, oyéndola con esfuerzo.

\- Si?

\- Estamos esperando a alguien más?.- nadie le había dicho a Kougyoku que habría alguien fuera del círculo familiar además de los Saluja. Bueno, no es que le hubiesen informado demasiado, en realidad. Pero no podía recordar que en aquellas reuniones hubiese habido alguna vez alguien más que los allí presentes…

\- No lo sé, a decir verdad. Supongo que esperamos a Judal.- había dicho esa última frase con molestia y hastío, y eso sorprendió un poco a Kougyoku, en quien la curiosidad se disparó.

\- Judal? Quién es?

\- Es el consejero de mi madre. Es raro, porque nunca viene a éste tipo de reuniones. Ni a ninguna. Además, lo único que le atañe en esta casa es el aspecto económico de la familia, nada más.- lo había dicho decidido, como si quisiera dejar eso bien en claro. La pelirosa notó enseguida el rencor en sus palabras, y supo que no se llevaban muy bien, lo cual despertó aún más su curiosidad. Qué se supone que tendría que hacer allí un consejero económico, si estaban en una reunión casi enteramente familiar? Quizás Hakuryuu se equivocaba, y esperaban a otra persona…

\- Señora.- la voz de un sirviente sacó de su ensoñación a Kougyoku.

\- Ah, si! Por fin. Bien.- Gyokuen se incorporó en su asiento, y todos los allí presentes guardaron silencio.- Kouen, querido…creo que eres tú quien debe hacer los honores.

\- Como gustes.

Kouen se incorporó cuan alto y ancho era. Llevaba un traje común negro, y una camisa fina blanca debajo. A los hombres, a diferencia de a las mujeres, se los dejaba vestir a su antojo. El pelirrojo observó a los presentes, deteniendo la mirada en Kougyoku. Ésta sintió el tamborileo feroz de su corazón.

\- Estamos hoy reunidos aquí para celebrar con alegría la unión de mi amada hermana, Kougyoku, con Sahbmad Saluja. Como todos los presentes sabrán, un matrimonio representa estrechar lazos, aún más en este caso, entre dos familias honradas y de buena posición, como las nuestras, y asi…

Kougyoku ya no oía a su hermano mayor.

Sus oídos se habían tapado o mejor dicho, zumbaban. Era como haberse metido bajo el agua de pronto, o estar a una gran altura; oía su voz como un sonido grave, lejano, pero ininteligible. También había notado que le costaba respirar. No sólo era el pecho el que le comprimía todo, sino que le costaba horrores introducir aire a sus pulmones con cada inspiración, y a medida que su mente se alejaba cada vez más de la realidad, más difícil le resultaba hacerlo.

Su mirada también se puso turbia, y no supo si era por el mismo efecto de sus oídos, o porque estaba a punto de llorar. Su mente estaba un poco confusa, la mayor parte de ella, y la otra…bueno, luchaba, aunque fuese sólo un poquito, por no quedar tan mal parada delante de todos; era la parte que la obligaba a reaccionar, que la instaba a no parecer en shock, en no mostrarse horrorizada, o tal vez incluso, asqueada.

Había oído bien? Su hermano acababa de decir que ella iba a….casarse?

Que iba a casarse con uno de los hermanos de su gran amigo Ali baba? No.

No había oído bien.

Lo había dicho delante de todos. De todos ellos. Y seguramente, había sido una decisión tomada hacía semanas, incluso meses, entre Kouen y Koumei; no le cabían dudas de ello, y peor aún…incluso Kouha lo sabía…no. Si el chico lo hubiese sabido, y aunque fuese de pura maldad, se lo habría dicho; no era de la clase de personas que podían guardar ese tipo de secretos.

Notó silencio a su alrededor, y entró en pánico.

Carraspeó, intentando aclararse. Parpadeó varias veces intentando enfocarse, y fue entonces allí que notó que, por debajo de la mesa y del mantel impoluto, Ali baba le sujetaba con fuerza una mano; se giró hacia él, y vio en su rostro reflejado algo que le pareció se vería en el suyo propio: estupor, shock, impotencia.

Si, impotencia era la palabra que más se le antojaba en esos momentos. No podía hacer nada. Tenía que acatar las normas, iba a tener que casarse y ser una buena esposa, y todo con un hombre que apenas conocía de vista.

Y el pánico reemplazó a la impotencia.

Y si…y si no era como Ali baba, y si era cruel y sádico? O algo peor? El rubio nunca le había oído decir mucho sobre sus hermanos, pero por lo poco que recordaba y de lo que su mente intentaba aferrarse con desesperación para no sucumbir, era que justamente Sahbmad, y no Ahbmad, su otro hermano, era el más tranquilo y parecido a su amigo. Odiaba el conflicto, sobre todo si era armado, y aborrecía las injusticias, como Ali baba. Esperaba que su mente no le estuviese jugando una mala pasada, porque si se estaba equivocando de hermano…

\- Kougyoku.

La voz penetrante, grave y un poco molesta de su hermano mayor la devolvió completamente a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor, y notó que todos la observaban; Hakuryuu y Hakuei mostraban sendas miradas de preocupación, pero la mirada de su primo era un poco más turbia, más molesta. Más parecida a la de Ali baba. Kouha tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pues parecía, como ella creía, que la sorpresa también era para él; a su lado Koumei, tenía el rostro cubierto por un abanico, y no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Él, a diferencia de Kouen, debía de sentir un poco de culpa por lo que estaba pasando.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a volver a mirar hacia el lado de Ali baba, quien le había soltado la mano rápidamente en cuanto Kouen la había llamado; no se atrevía a mirar a la familia Saluja, no podía. Y menos a su futuro esposo.

Miró hacia Kouen, y decidió que su campo visual quedaría allí, por ahora. El hombre, que ya se hallaba incorporado a su lado, le extendió una mano, a lo que Kougyoku extendió la suya propia. Al hacerlo notó como ésta temblaba y sudaba.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que su hermano extendía la otra mano en otra dirección, y se le aceleró el corazón. Lo sentía golpetear ferozmente contra su pequeño pecho, y temió incluso, por un momento, que Kouen fuese capaz de oírlo.

Sintió a sus espaldas como una silla era corrida torpemente, y después de ello, unos pasos apresurados en su dirección. Ni siquiera giró el rostro.

Volvió a ver por el rabillo del ojo que otro brazo, ésta vez masculino, se extendía en dirección al de Kouen, y tuvo la certeza de que se trataba de Sahbmad. Le flaquearon un poco las piernas, y el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el salón no hacía sino empeorar las cosas.

Kouen acercó sus manos hasta que éstas hicieron contacto, y Sahbmad tomaba la de Kougyoku entre las suyas propias. Estaban temblando, al igual que las de ella.

Al fin se atrevió a mirarlo.

El pobre hombre, creía Kougyoku que apenas un par de años mayor, estaba tan o más nervioso que ella. No sólo le temblaban y le sudaban las manos, sino que en su rostro, pese a tener una sonrisa dibujada, le temblaba algún musculo en la comisura de sus labios. Esquivaba un poco su mirada, pero Kougyoku notó enseguida que se trataba de inseguridad y un miedo latente escondido detrás de sus ojos oscuros, nada parecidos a los de Ali baba.

Se permitió suspirar.

Con su suspiro, pasaron varias cosas.

El ambiente pareció menos denso a su alrededor, y Kougyoku oyó algún que otro cuchicheo aislado, que pronto se convirtieron en voces y conversaciones sutiles.

Habían estado evaluando su reacción.

\- K…k…Kougyoku, verdad?.- la voz de Sahbmad había salido un poco aguda, pero Kougyoku intuía que era por lo nervios que ella misma estaba atravesando.- Es un placer inconmensurable para mí por fin conocerte…

Tomó aire. Lo había dicho todo junto para que los nervios no lo dominaran, y volviera a tartamudear. Kougyoku aprovechó a tomar aire también, pues había estado conteniendo la respiración desde que él había pronunciado su nombre.

La observaba de reojo, como estudiándola. Estudiando su reacción. Pero no con soberbia o mal agrado, sino con inseguridad, esperando no haber sido desubicado o no haber arruinado el momento.

Bueno, por lo menos aquello parecía estar costándole tanto como a ella, pese a que la pelirosa sabía perfectamente que él, a diferencia suya, sabía de todo aquello hacía ya tiempo.

Ya un poco más calmada del shock inicial, podía decir que la cosa no pintaba mal. Tan mal.

No parecía un mal hombre, sólo un poco inseguro y esquivo. Pese a que no le conocía bien, su mente se aferraba cada vez más a las palabras dichas alguna vez por su amigo rubio.

Ella esbozó, por fin, un intento de sonrisa hacia Sahbmad, y el rostro de éste pareció iluminarse, aliviado y alegre en partes iguales, lo que logró que Kougyoku ganara confianza y extendiera su sonrisa.

Lo vio abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, sin poder decir lo que parecía quería hacer. Bueno, no era la única.

Sabía que tarde o temprano aquello pasaría; estaba claro que, todos esos malos presentimientos que había tenido los días previos, se debían a esto. Su intuición parecía ser muy delicada, pero jamás hubiese imaginado que su hermano se le informaría – y por supuesto, sin pedir su opinión – delante de todos, y no en la soledad y seguridad de su hogar.

\- El…el gusto es mío.- murmuró tímidamente, con la esperanza de que Sahbmad le hubiese oído. Sus labios no podían emitir un sonido mayor a ese.

\- Haré lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz, lo prometo.- murmuró en el mismo tono de voz, tal vez pensando que era una táctica de Kougyoku para que no los oyesen.

Le sonrió otra vez tímidamente, y sin soltarle las manos – pues sería una falta de respeto, y como aun no le conocía bien, no se atrevía a forzar y descubrir que realmente no era lo que ella estaba creyendo de él – se dispuso a observar a los demás sutilmente; Sus hermanos se habían apelmazado los 3 juntos y la miraban; sólo estudió el rostro de Kouen, quien parecía satisfecho y por qué no, aliviado de que ella no armase un escándalo. El pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño…acaso podía llegar a pensar que con su educación…?

Hakuryuu y Ali baba también estaban juntos, y la miraban no sólo aprobatoriamente, sino que también le brindaban ánimos. Ambos le sonreían, y Ali baba meneaba la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Él habría sabido de todo aquello…?

\- Señorita Kougyoku.- la voz la descolocó, pues no la recordaba. Se giró bruscamente para descubrir al padre de los Saluja, Rashid. Le sonreía calurosamente, pese a que parecía un poco rígido.- Es un placer saber que ahora formará parte de la familia Saluja.

\- El placer es todo mío.- se atrevió a soltarse del agarre de su futuro esposo, e hizo una reverencia hacia Rashid. La esposa de éste, Anise, le tomó las manos que ya no temblaban.

\- Espero podamos llevarnos bien tú y yo.- la sonrisa de la mujer era sincera, y siempre la había admirado. Le devolvió la sonrisa, mucho mas tranquila.

\- Oh, me alegro que todo esté fluyendo bien.- los cuatro giraron hacia la derecha, hacia la voz que había hablado.

Gyokuen, su tía, había vuelto al salón, tras haber desaparecido antes de que Kouen diese la noticia; parecía sinceramente contenta, pero a Kougyoku le generaba ciertas dudas – todo quizás motivado por algunas cosas que su primo le había comentado, y tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por ello - , por lo que como los demás, se limitó a sonreír. Notó, demasiado tarde, que traía un paquete entre las manos.

\- Toma, querida. Un regalo de compromiso.- le tendió el paquete.

Parecía una bomba, pues Kougyoku no extendía los brazos para tomarlo. Otra vez, el incómodo silencio se había instalado en el ambiente, y la pelirosa luchó contra su propio cuerpo, intentando ordenarle que tomara aquella maldita cosa, fuese lo que fuese.

El dilema se resolvió cuando Sahbmad, quien la estaba evaluando en todo momento y había notado su incertidumbre, tomó las riendas del asunto y fue él quien tomó el paquete, sonriéndole y diciéndole algo a Gyokuen que Kougyoku no alcanzó a entender. Siguió la trayectoria del objeto en las manos del hombre, sin mover otro musculo de su cuerpo.

Éste, entendiendo que su futura esposa no era capaz de realizar otra acción, abrió el paquete.

Tela negra.

Por fin, Kougyoku reaccionó más presa de la curiosidad que otra cosa, y tocó la tela negra. Era fina y delicada, y decidió extenderla para apreciarla mejor.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando se percató que era un chilaba negro, acompañado de chador, también negro.

Era el tipo de prendas que solían utilizar las mujeres casadas en público.

Le volvieron las palpitaciones.

\- Espero sea de tu agrado. Es un poco complicado encontrar éste tipo de prendas de buena calidad, y como no sabía tu talla, tuve que adivinar.- la mujer hablaba jovialmente, presa de un entusiasmo del que Kougyoku no podía ni quería contagiarse. No se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos por miedo a que en su mirada puede aparecer algun signo del desprecio que en esos momentos sentía por ella, pese a que en realidad no era su culpa; pero es que, acaso…su tía Gyokuen había alguna vez utilizado semejantes prendas? No.

\- Sí, tía…es…hermoso.

Luchaba por que su voz no volviese a temblar. Sintió la mano de Sahbmad en su hombro izquierdo, dándole ánimos, y pese a lo poco que la conocía, intuyendo la vorágine de sentimientos encontrados que explotaba en su mente.

\- Para cuándo, Gyokuen?

Esa voz sí nunca la había oído. Era grave y a la vez ronca, y sonaba prepotente e impaciente.

Todos miraron hacia la nueva voz, que venía desde detrás de Gyokuen. Esta se dio la vuelta, aun sonriendo, aparentando diversión, dejando ver a la nueva persona en la sala.

A Kougyoku casi se le sale el corazón por el pecho.

Creía, no…sabía, que el verdadero motivo de su mal presentimiento era aquel hombre, y no su futuro casamiento.

* * *

 **Bueno, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!Realmente lo aprecio!**

 **Qué tal?**

 **Creo que nadie se esperaba esto xD Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, a ver qué les pareció!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kougyoku se quedó sin aire otra vez, pero ésta vez no por la sorpresa horrorosa que le había brindado su hermano, sino por la sorpresa que ahora le brindaban sus ojos.

Detrás de Gyokuen había llegado un hombre; bueno, debía de tener, quizás, unos años más que ella, pero era joven, muy joven. Su cabello negro, largo hasta el suelo, o quizás sólo a hasta sus tobillos, era lo primero que le había llamado la atención. Lo llevaba trenzado, pero algunos cabellos escapaban de sus ataduras, rebeldes, y en su cabeza la mayoría de ellos disparaban en diferentes direcciones, dándole un aire rebelde, pero hermoso.

Lo segundo que llamó su atención fueron sus ojos. Jamás había visto esos ojos en otra persona, y no solo por su color – rojos como la sangre – sino por la sensación de frialdad y sadismo que transmitían, aunque en esos momentos se veían más hastiados que otra cosa; a Kougyoku se le erizaron los vellos de la piel, pese a que no era a ella a quien miraba, sino a Gyokuen. Entrecerró los ojos levemente, y la chica pudo admirar un sombrado morado en sus parpados.

Lo tercero, y quizás más llamativo de todo lo que le había llamado la atención, era la poca vestimenta que llevaba encima, o mejor dicho, lo mucho que mostraba; llevaba un pantalón negro bastante ajustado, pero su camisa roja muy oscura se hallaba abierta de par en par, sólo cerrada en su final, sostenida por sus pantalones. Podía admirar todo su torso y abdomen descubiertos, blancos como el mármol, atrayentes como una luz cegadora, todo ello tapado por multiples collaretes dorados que le colgaban del cuello, y que Kougyoku podía apostar eran de oro macizo.

La mirada del nuevo invitado se desvió de Gyokuen, y llegó a posarse en Kouen.

El impacto era increíble.

Su mirada de hastío había cambiado a una mucho más sombría, y el enojo en ella parecía haber oscurecido sus atrayentes ojos rojos. A Kougyoku le recorrió otra vez un escalofrío por el cuerpo, pensando que esa mirada decía muchas cosas sobre aquel sujeto.

Su belleza era exótica y salvaje, y dejaba entrever por su postura desinteresada y aburrida, y sus cambios de mirada, que era una especie de depredador que se sentía tranquilo en cualquier situación en la que lo pusieran.

Es peligroso.

El pensamiento que cruzó fugaz por la mente de Kougyoku no hizo sino más que ponerla más nerviosa. Quien era? Acaso Gyokuen lo había llevado allí por su propia voluntad? Parecía conocerlo, pues le sonreía, pese a la mala predisposición del hombre.

\- Claro, querido. Ya lo había olvidado, con la emoción.

Ella se acercó hasta el hombre, que después de decidir, con una mirada de asco, que Kouen no valía la pena, la había desviado ahora hacia la mujer que le tomaba del brazo izquierdo. Parecía incomodo, pero no se alejó ni dejó entrever su molestia abiertamente.

\- Kougyoku, cariño.- la chica reaccionó, casi sobresaltándose.- Él es Judal, el hombre que ha levantado a estas dos familias de la miseria estos últimos años.

\- Tampoco exageres, tu nunca estuviste en la miseria, precisamente.- terció el hombre llamado Judal, aunque en su rostro se reflejaba la satisfacción del cumplido. Rashid también rió, y Kougyoku recordó de repente que ése era el hombre del que había hablado Hakuryuu momentos antes. Era a él a quien habían estado esperando.

\- No seas modesto. Haces magia, muchacho.- terció Rashid.

\- Ya quisiera yo hacer magia. Me facilitaría mucho las cosas para manejar sus gastos.- lo dijo al aire y con aire de aburrimiento, pero Kougyoku sabía que se refería a alguno de los presentes. Parecía del tipo de personas que se divertía punzando a los demás.

\- Bien, a lo que vamos.- Gyokuen restó importancia a su comentario, y liberando al hombre, tomó unos papeles que un sirviente – aparecido de la nada – le brindaba.- Más temprano que tarde sería conveniente que fijásemos los términos de su unión…

\- Sin mi consentimiento.- la voz firme de Kouen se dejó oír, retumbando. Las miradas de todos iban entre los dos hombres, y no se podía decir cuál era el más amenazador, pese a la diferencia de contextura física entre ambos.- Gyokuen, no habíamos acordado esto.

\- Pero Rashid sí deseaba la presencia de Judal. Después de todo, es también su consejero.- su tono de voz, sedoso y peligroso, indicaba que no quería que la contradijeran en aquello. El ambiente, una vez más, se volvió tenso por la presencia del nuevo visitante.

\- Asi es, Kouen. No te ofendas, por favor, pero desde hace un par de años Judal participa en todas las decisiones económicas que tomamos mis hijos y yo.- lo dijo suavemente, pero en tono firme, dándole a entender a Kouen que no daría su brazo a torcer.

\- Como desees.- estaba furioso, Kougyoku podía notarlo.

\- Bien, por favor, pasemos a un lugar más cómodo para todos los…involucrados.

Los involucrados, como su tía Gyokuen había dicho, eran Kouen, Rashid, Sahbmad, Judal, y ella misma. La había dejado sola en el medio de un matorral de hombres que, con excepción de Sahbmad – quien parecía más asustado que otra cosa – parecían esperar la oportunidad para arrancarse los ojos entre sí.

Kougyoku tomó asiento en un amplio sillón de un color verde muy bonito, e intentó hundirse en él para que no notasen su presencia. Había decidido en el camino hacia ese salón, volver a ponerse el niqab. La presencia de Judal la perturbaba sobremanera, no sabía por qué.

La táctica de hundirse en el sofá quizás había funcionado, porque tanto Judal, como Kouen y Rashid parecían ser participes de una exasperada y levemente violenta discusión de bienes. La pelirosa no entendía nada, pero por lo poco que lograba capturar de la conversación, el pelinegro parecía realmente saber absolutamente todo acerca del movimiento financiero de los Saluja, y no daba su brazo a torcer frente a las imposiciones de su hermano mayor. Es más, parecía que mientras más avanzaba la conversación, más escabrosa se volvía.

\- No voy a ceder tanto porcentaje por la boda de una de mis hermanas, y es un hecho. tengo dos hermanos más quienes también deben desposarse y…

\- Yo también tengo otros dos hijos, Kouen. Y no es irracional, es lo justo que se pide. Judal está actualizado en toda la legislatura.

\- Y la he reactualizado, por si acaso. Te conozco demasiado bien…- siseó Judal, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, desafiante.

\- No entiendo aún qué haces tú aquí.

\- A ti no tiene que importarte una mierda lo que haga o deje de hacer, tú…

\- Señores, por favor. Hay una dama entre nosotros.- terció asustadizo Sahbmad, hablando por primera vez. Los tres hombres desviaron la vista hacia él, y luego hacia Kougyoku, quien intentó hundirse aún más. Qué es lo que hacía allí metida?

Kougyoku se atrevió a levantar la mirada, ruborizada, aunque protegida por el velo en su rostro. Y sin querer, su mirada se topó con la de Judal.

Dejó de respirar, y si su intuición no le fallaba, ella sentía que él tampoco respiraba. Su mirada era insoslayable, fuerte, penetrante, pero carente de emociones, o Kougyoku no sabía leerlas. Se perdió en su rostro blanco de alabastro, de facciones delicadas, pero rígidas; en sus ojos color sangre, que parecían examinarla más allá de lo que ella podría llegar a imaginar…Judal desvió su mirada otra vez hacia los papeles que estaban desperdigados en la mesa que los hombres rodeaban, y parecía un poco turbado.

El hechizo se había roto.

Kougyoku sentía su rostro arder, y agradecía lo que fuese que había hecho que se pusiese el niqab de vuelta en su rostro, porque estaba segura de que todos allí lo notarían.

Mientras intentaba superar su perturbación, y entender el motivo de ella, su hermano, el padre de su futuro marido y el consejero de éste, volvieron a gritarse entre ellos.

Sintió el sofá hundirse a su lado, y vio a Sahbmad sentarse allí, sosteniéndole las manos que ella había posado sobre su regazo. Le sonreía tímidamente.

\- Nunca se me dio muy bien el tema de los negocios, menos las peleas.- Kougyoku rió quedamente.- A mi padre no se le da muy bien tampoco, pero se defiende…es en Judal en quien podemos confiar para que desate su violencia y nos salve de los problemas económicos.

\- Es violento?.- preguntó ella, interesada de repente en la única palabra a la que realmente le había llamado la atención. Se sentía un poco culpable por ello.

\- No sabría decirlo realmente. Su personalidad es como mínimo…avasallante. No se lleva realmente bien con nadie, por lo que no sabría explicarlo bien.- le sonrió, disculpándose.

\- Ya veo.- eso llamó aún más a su curiosidad.

Se permitió estudiarlo mientras el susodicho seguía gritándole a su hermano. Era la primera vez que no le importaba que alguien le hiciese la contra de esa manera a Kouen. Tampoco había caído aun en la cuenta de que por lo que se peleaban realmente era por los bienes que se repartirían por su futuro matrimonio. Era eso, o no quería verlo, en realidad.

Su voz se volvía más ronca mientras más elevaba la voz, lo cual, contrario a lo que parecería, lo volvía más atrayente. Kougyoku también había notado que las venas superficiales de su cuello, enarbolado en su base por los multiples collares de oro que tintineaban con los movimientos bruscos que hacía cuando extendía los brazos o golpeaba la mesa, estaban ingurgitadas, ensanchadas, celestes, visibles por debajo de su piel nívea. No podía desviar sus ojos de su cuello, y del movimiento de su nuez de Adán cuando hablaba – o más bien, gritaba. Decidió, tímidamente, elevar la vista hacia su rostro.

Su mandibula estaba rigida en cuanto no gritaba, y Kougyoku notó que sus labios eran finos, rosados, y que formaban una línea en su boca cuando se frustraba y no encontraba un argumento válido en segundos para retrucar; su nariz era delicada, larga y fina, y la pelirosa notó que tenía la costumbre de apretársela con los dedos de vez en cuando, o se agitaba el cabello que le caia en la frente que, curiosamente, volvía a la misma posición.

No quería mirar sus ojos, porque sabía, aunque él no la mirase, que volvería a quedarse como una boba.

Qué tenía aquel sujeto prepotente y soberbio que la obligaba a mirarlo así?

\- Kougyoku, estás bien?

\- Eh?

Wow.

Por segunda vez se había quedado en la nebulosa, pero esta vez por motivos muy diferentes. Su hermano y Sahbmad la observaban, preocupados, y pudo notar de repente que ya nadie gritaba. Oh dios, la habían estado llamando.

\- Si, estoy bien, disculpen.

\- Te decía.- dijo Kouen, con un tono de reproche en la voz.- Que debes de firmar estos papeles. Son sólo el principio, pero algo es algo.

\- Yo? No deberías ser tu, hermano mío, quien los firme?.- Rashid resopló una risa, sonriéndole después.

\- Hija del rigor.

\- No, de la buena educación. No, Kougyoku. Serás tu su esposa, y eres mayor de edad. Una vez que el matrimonio esté consumado, será Sahbmad quien se hará cargo de todo lo que sea legal. Pero ahora debes firmar tú, también tienes conciencia sobre esto.

\- Si, lo siento Kouen.

Se incorporó como pudo, pues tenía el trasero y las piernas entumecidas por haberse hundido más de la cuenta en el sofá. Sahbmad, solícito, la ayudó a levantarse y la guio hasta la mesa.

Estaba revuelta en papeles. No entendía ninguno de ellos.

Miró a Kouen en busca de ayuda, pero éste, lejos de mirarla a ella, había decidido encender un cigarro y estaba en esos momentos buscando un cenicero; como segunda opción, miró a Sahbmad, sabiendo ya que podía confiar en él para ayudarla. Éste la miró tan confundido como ella, sin saber cuál era el papel correcto.

\- Éste.- la voz ronca y grave sobresaltó a Kougyoku.

Miró a su derecha. Rashid había acompañado a Kouen, y mientras ambos fumaban un poco más apartados, cuchicheaban acaloradamente; luego de apretarle débilmente el hombro izquierdo, Sahbmad le dio a entender que iría con ellos un momento, a lo que ella sólo respondió con un movimiento débil de cabeza. Judal, en cambio, se había quedado allí para comprobar que no hubiese ningún error.

Le extendía un papel sobre la mesa, estirando el brazo izquierdo. En vez de mirar el papel, Kougyoku se concentró en su brazo parcialmente descubierto, pues llevaba la camisa color obispo arremangada. Llevaba algunas pulseras, también de oro, y un anillo en el dedo medio que parecía bastante pesado. También allí las venas superficiales le sobresalían, marcando distintas rutas en el dorso de su brazo y mano.

Lo oyó carraspear, y pegando otro sobresalto, sostuvo el papel. Él le extendió un bolígrafo para que pudiese firmar también, y ella así lo hizo. Lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que los nervios la traicionaran y empezar a temblar otra vez.

\- Ni siquiera lees lo que firmas?.- preguntó él en un tono mucho más bajo. Tan bajo, que a Kougyoku le había costado casi oírlo, pero el tamborileo de su corazón le indicaba que no era una alucinación.

\- Confío en lo que mi hermano acordó para mi.- susurró en el mismo tono de voz, sorprendentemente emocionada. Aquello era algo nuevo.

\- Lo que yo acordé para ti.- la respuesta había sonado tan baja, tan grave, tan susurrada, que había parecido una confesión, y Kougyoku no pudo sino agachar aún más la cabeza. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo, no sabía por qué, pero le encantaba. Lo cual no estaba nada bien.

\- Bueno, yo…gracias…

\- Éste también.- le extendió otro papel, y en esa ocasión, sus manos se rozaron.- Sabes? Tienes suerte. Si te portas bien, no lo pasarás tan mal. Por lo menos no con el tonto de Sahbmad.

\- No le diga tonto, él…es una buena persona.

\- Ni siquiera lo conoces. Es un inútil, y eso está bien. Me permitirá carta libre cuando le toque a él manejar los bienes, porque es el siguiente de la lista.- Kougyoku se atrevió a mirarlo.

Judal le sonrió de lado, y con una mano, hizo la seña de que a alguien iban a cortarle el cuello. A Kougyoku se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y de la nuca, porque luego de aquello, sonrió perversamente, llegándole el sadismo del momento a los ojos.

Rápidamente volvió a bajar la mirada, muy perturbada. Firmó el último papel, y rápidamente, le devolvió el bolígrafo.

Él sostuvo su mano mientras ella lo hacía. El contacto fue electrizante; tenía la mano fría, pero su agarre era delicado y firme al mismo tiempo. Volvió, inevitablemente, a mirarlo. Esta vez a los ojos.

\- No te asustes, mujer. No soy un asesino. Es más, tendrás que acostumbrarte a mí. Manejo casi todo lo que tienen los Saluja.- le volvió a sonreír, soltándola.

Se estaba burlando de ella. De ella y de su ignorancia e indefensión.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la mesa y de aquel hombre, sosteniéndose la mano que él había tomado como si le quemara. El corazón le estallaba en el pecho, y estaba segura de que debía de tener hasta la frente roja de la vergüenza, o de algo más, no lo sabía bien. Jamás le había pasado algo parecido a aquello…al contrario que ella, a él todo el asunto no lo había perturbado ni un poco.

\- Sahbmad, hombre, te toca a ti.- elevó mucho la voz, quizás demasiado, y el hombre, sobresaltándose, se dirigió a firmar los dichosos papeles. Tampoco los leyó.

\- Bien, por hoy es suficiente. Ya tendrás oportunidad de poder visitarla en estos días, Sahbmad, mi hogar tiene las puertas abiertas para ti.

\- Muchas gracias, Kouen. Te tomo la palabra.- le sonrió el aludido, girándose hacia Kougyoku en cuanto terminó de firmar. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, como había hecho en el salón.- Te veré pronto.

\- Si…yo…así lo deseo.- realmente no sabía que decirle. Sin querer, desvió la mirada por detrás del hombro de Sahbmad, y pudo ver como Judal rodaba los ojos, en señal de burla. Sabía que estaba mirándolo.

\- Kougyoku.- la voz de su hermano la sacó de su ensoñación de odio, y logró seguirlo hacia la salida.

Esto iba a ser complicado.

Muy complicado.

Por qué tenía que ser mujer?

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Disculpen la demora!

Por favor, déjenme saber qué tal!

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**No suelo hacer aclaraciones antes del inicio del capítulo, pero esta vez es necesaria...el capítulo de hoy contiene LEMMON...es uno un poco especial, extraño y creo que nunca visto xD...sino les gusta simplemente lean el principio y fin del capitulo, pero que sepan que es algo como para darle mas...color a lo que es la personalidad del personaje.**

 **Sin más, espero lo disfruten, están advertidos xD**

* * *

Habían pasado tres largas semanas desde la fatídica noche, y sino fuera porque Sahbmad la había ido a visitar a su casa día por medio, sino todos los días, le habría resultado sólo un mal sueño, algo muy lejano, como si hubiesen pasado en realidad años.

Pero en realidad, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, a una velocidad alarmante y la boda, la dichosa boda, estaba figada para poco más de un mes.

Kougyoku suspiró, sentada en su jardín.

Ka Koubun, fiel a sus principios, había despotricado todo lo que ella no se animaba a pronunciar, una vez lo había puesto al tanto de la situación en sus aposentos. Luego de todo el repertorio de insultos que su sirviente parecía saber, había sobrevenido la calma, y con ella, la razón. Ka Koubun le había explicado, de todas las maneras y formas posibles, lo beneficioso que esa boda era para ella; que según lo que él había recabado – y que, gracias al cielo, coincidía con lo que sabía Kougyoku – Sahbmad era un hombre cabal, de buen corazón; un poco cobarde, si, pero era el hijo mayor de Rashid, y el próximo heredero de sus fortunas y negocios, los cuales ya administraban juntos.

Y esos pensamientos sólo lograban que Kougyoku volviera a vislumbrar, cuando cerraba los ojos antes de dormir, en la oscuridad de su habitación, a aquel hombre de ojos carmesí haciéndole esa horrible seña en su cuello.

Él también estaba metido en esa familia. Kougyoku se lo imaginaba – con demasiada frecuencia, para perturbarla aún más – acechando desde las sombras, oyendo y viendo todos los movimientos que se entretejían en las familias a las que aconsejaba. Se lo imaginaba dominándolos a todos, y sabía bien que, llegado el momento y si seguía allí, también lo haría con su futuro esposo.

Qué podía a ser un hombre bueno, de buen corazón, pero cobarde como Sahbmad, frente a un hombre soberbio, prepotente, y – Kougyoku estaba segura – nada de cobarde?

Se descubrió pensando en Judal con demasiada frecuencia, y no le gustó nada. Tenía emociones completamente antagónicas cada vez que sucedía; por un lado, se ponía nerviosa, se enojaba y se aireaba cada vez que recordaba lo que le había dicho de Sahbmad, y de cómo había gritado durante la reunión que habían tenido los hombres, sin hablar de la espantosa seña asesina referida, según ella, a Rashid. Pero por otro lado, cada vez que recordaba cómo había susurrado, y el tacto de sus largos dedos blancos sobre su piel…su cuerpo respondía de una forma que Kougyoku no sabía ni quería saber qué significaba.

Luego se dio cuenta, con el correr de los días, que pese a estar acostumbrándose a la presencia de Sahbmad, y de ir conociéndolo cada vez más, de que no pensaba en él con la misma intensidad, pese a que era él su futuro esposo. Con quien conviviría, a quien debía hacer feliz y respetar, y a quien debía de darle hijos. Cada vez que pensaba en eso último se ponía tan nerviosa que debía desviar el tema hacia otra cosa…que generalmente solía ser Judal.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma.

Ka Koubun había notado sus cambios de humor, pero como la boda se aproximaba, y ambos estaban atareados eligiendo telas, decoración, presentes y demás cosas para el evento, lo había adjudicado a los nervios de su futuro matrimonio, y no a algo más, por lo que solía tranquilizarla cada vez que estaba a punto de perder los nervios diciéndole que todo saldría de las mil maravillas, y que él siempre estaría allí con ella.

Y la culpa volvía, implacable.

Una noche particularmente oscura, sin luna ni estrellas, tumbada en su amplia cama, rodeada de sedas blancas, en la oscuridad, mirando hacia el techo del dosel que no alcanzaba a distinguir, se percató que Sahbmad no la emocionaba.

El matrimonio no la entusiasmaba. No es que le disgustara, pero no le confería la emoción que le había dado cuando era pequeña o incluso, semanas atrás. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba acostumbrando demasiado rápido al carácter dócil y pacífico de Sahbmad, y que, pese a ser todo lo bueno que todo el mundo decía, le faltaba cierta chispa, cierta…cosa. No sabía cómo definirlo. A veces tenía que reír por compromiso, pues no le hallaba la gracia que le habría hallado a algún dicho de Ali baba o de Hakuryuu, pero pensó que eso se debía a que con ellos tenía confianza y los conocía hacía añares, y eran parecidos en forma de ser.

Se consolaba pensando que era eso, que no le conocía lo suficiente. Que con el correr del tiempo le hallaría la vuelta, en la vida cotidiana, y que le amaría, como debía de ser. Y que tenía que ser sumamente agradecida por la clase de hombre que le había tocado en la vida – no sabía si por azar, o por obra de Kouen, que sabía de su carácter – y dejar de quejarse por cosas tan triviales como… el aburrimiento. Había mujeres que sufrían la desgracia de estar con miserables que las hacían sufrir, o peor…que encontraban la vuelta para hacerlas culpables de cosas nimias, y terminaban pagando un alto precio.

Se preguntaba si ese tal Judal sería de esos malditos. Su personalidad, por lo poco que veía desde el exterior, daba en el clavo. Lo cual le generaba más intriga, porque Sahbmad, pese a conocerlo mucho mejor que cualquiera porque trabajaba para su propio padre, no sabía nada de él. Sólo sabía que era…avasallante.

Esa palabra le había quedado grabada en el cerebro.

Quizás tendría que preguntarle a Ali baba, o a Hakuryuu, que también sabía sobre él…Si, eso haría.

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

En cuanto le llegó la revelación de que podía recurrir a cualquier de ambos chicos para obtener información, había sonreído, en la soledad de su habitación.

Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

Se estaba obsesionado con una persona que sólo había visto una vez, y por unos minutos, ni siquiera habían compartido la misma habitación una hora.

Bufó, dando la vuelta en la cama, aferrándose a una almohada y hundiendo el rostro en ella.

Algo le decía que esa noche no podría dormir.

* * *

\- Vamos al jardín. Mi hermano no sabe que viniste, podremos hablar tranquilos.

Ali baba tironeaba insistentemente de la manga de Kougyoku, que ese día llevaba un vestido blanco; se había sacado el niqab ni bien había traspasado el gran portón de hierro de la casa de los Saluja, y había sido recibida por Ali baba, quien no había avisado a nadie de su llegada.

Lo cual aterraba a Kougyoku.

\- Mira, no se si es conveniente que él no sepa que yo estoy aquí…

\- Qué, ahora mueres de amor por Sahbmad? Vamos.

\- No es eso.- se arrepintió de confirmar las palabras del rubio.- Es que…no está bien. Qué va a pensar si sabe que su futura esposa se mete en su casa sin avisarle, para…hablar con su hermano menor? Ni lo sueñes.

\- Que lo quieres hablar, es eso. Sahbmad sabe que prácticamente nos criamos juntos, no te preocupes. Esta embobado contigo.- dijo cuando por fin tironeó lo suficientemente fuerte del brazo de Kougyoku para hacerla avanzar por uno de los pasillos que conducían a la parte trasera de la casona. Por suerte, ningun sirviente parecía hallarse por allí.

\- De verdad?.- se sintió satisfecha, aunque una pequeña parte egocéntrica de su mente ya lo sabía.

\- Si, esta loco por ti. Esta muy entusiasmado, nunca lo habíamos visto así. Incluso Judal le gritó que parase el otro día. Lo sacó de los nervios al monstruo ese.

\- Judal?.- odiaba que su mente reaccionara por él.

\- Si, el tipo ese que apareció la noche en que tu hermano anunció tu compromiso, lo recuerdas? El que después gritó.

\- Ah si, lo recuerdo.- decidió fingir indiferencia. De repente, estaba ansiosa.- Cómo sabes que gritaba?.- preguntó divertida.

\- Judal no es precisamente sutil. No tiene paciencia, y rápidamente recurre a los gritos para hacerse escuchar e imponerse.- no sabía por qué, a Kougyoku le dio la impresión de que Ali baba hablaba de Judal como lo había hecho Hakuryuu.

\- No te cae muy bien.

\- Me cae fatal.

Habían llegado al jardín.

No era tan bonito y tan cuidado como el suyo, pero Kougyoku se sentía familiarizada con él, por lo que se sintió bien. Ambos se sentaron cerca de un rosedal, a la sombra.

\- Tan malo es?.- Kougyoku esperaba que su interés no fuese notado, pero le picaba demasiado la curiosidad, más porque había ido casi con la única intención de sacarle información a su mejor amigo y asi, tal vez, librarse de su obsesión al decepcionarse de él.

\- Quién?.- bueno, Ali baba siempre había sido bastante distraído. No podía evitarlo, y eso podía jugar a favor para Kougyoku.

\- El hombre que gritaba…Judal, puede ser?

\- Ah, si! Bueno, no sé si es tan malo, pero es insoportable. Con el único con el que se comporta es con papá, pero porque le paga. Y muy bien. Me gustaría saber qué hacer con el dinero.

\- No está casado?.- sentía palpitaciones en el cuello y los oídos.

\- Qué va…un tipo así jamás podría casarse. No habría mujer, legal o ilegalmente, que pudiese soportarlo. Creo que preferirían la lapidación antes que estar con él.

\- No digas eso, Ali baba.- le reprendió la pelirosa. Lejos de divertirse con las palabras de Ali baba, se alivió al oír que era soltero. Y eso a ella qué le importaba!

\- Lo siento, es que…bueno, no sé, no me gusta.- dijo finalmente.- podemos hablar de otra cosa? Como…como estas para la boda?

Ah si, la boda. Era un tema escabroso entre ellos. Primero porque lo lógico hubiese sido que Kouen hubiese elegido a Ali baba como pretendiente, considerando que era de la misma familia que Sahbmad, la familia que había elegido para ella, porque ellos se conocían desde siempre, y se llevaban muy bien. Por supuesto, no le había discutido la decisión a Kouen en cuanto habían llegado de vuelta esa noche a la casa. No tenía sentido, y la cosa no pintaba tan mal.

Lo único que había hecho esa noche, además de no poder dormir, era esconder en lo más profundo de su armario el atuendo horroroso que le había regalado su tía Gyokuen. Se había ensañado en ponerlo bien debajo de una montaña de cosas, para no verlo cada vez que abriera el armario; pero estaba allí, y como si tuviera vida propia, Kougyoku siempre desviaba la mirada al sector donde sabía que se hallaba oculto.

Ali baba nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos, porque Kougyoku sabía bien que eran fraternales, y nada más. y ella estaba mas que bien con eso, pero él era la clase de hombre con el que a ella le hubiese gustado contraer matrimonio – aunque Sahbmad se le parecía en forma de ser, no podía negarlo. Aun así, sabía que al rubio la noticia le había molestado y bastante, y la pelirosa no sabía si era por ella en si, o por enterarse al mismo tiempo que todos y sentirse traicionado por sus hermanos y padres.

Por ese motivo solían evitar el tema, o hablaban lo más trivial que podían acerca de ello.

\- Bien, Ka Koubun está histérico.- ambos rieron. El sirviente se había quedado en la casa, arreglando los últimos detalles, por lo obsesivo que era. – Yo estoy bien, Ali baba.

\- Segura?.- ahí estaba esa mirada que a Kougyoku tanto le gustaba…esos ojos ambarinos que le decían "puedes confiar en mi, arrollaremos el mundo de ser necesario" estaban allí, expectantes, pero seguros de si mismos.

\- Si, segura. Tu hermano es un buen hombre.

\- Si que lo es.

Y ahí acabó la conversación.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en silencio, sin interrupciones. El miedo de Kougyoku a ser descubierta sin anunciarse se fue esfumando conforme se relajaba junto a Ali baba.

Las cosas más sencillas eran las que más feliz la hacían.

* * *

\- Quieres…callarte un poco? El estúpido de tu hermano…joder…

No pudo terminar la frase.

La mujer de cabello negro había decidido cambiar de posición y tumbarlo contra el sofá negro de aquella pequeña salita; gracias al cielo estaba bastante alejada dentro de la enorme casa, porque si no…con semejantes gritos, Judal sólo podría esperar que lo despidieran para siempre de aquel suculento negocio.

Ella lo besó vorazmente, y él sólo pudo atinar a responder con el mismo ímpetu, atrayéndola otra vez a su cuerpo semidesnudo; ella, en cambio, estaba casi completamente desnuda, con el vestido rosado desabrochado en su parte superior, descendido hasta la cintura, y la parte inferior levantada, también hasta la cintura. Estaba sobre él, cabalgándolo a un ritmo más veloz que lo que él le había brindado hasta momentos antes, y lo estaba volviendo loco. La tomó de las caderas, intentando refrenarla para que el momento no fuese tan fugaz, pero no había caso…sonrió débilmente, mientras su cuerpo simplemente se movía por inercia ante los movimientos de la mujer.

La dejó hacer.

Dejó que lo acariciara allí donde deseara, y así lo hizo ella; palpó su pecho descubierto, hundiendo los dedos finos y blancos entre sus collares, clavándole las uñas en su euforia; él se limitó a acariciar su trasero, firma y suave, levantando su vestido un poco más. No sabía si era posible, pero ella parecía hundirlo en su cuerpo cada vez más…

\- A ver, aléjate.

Sin esperar respuesta, agitado y violento por el momento de pasión, se deshizo de la mujer que se movía ya rápidamente sobre él, incorporándose; ella sólo lo observó confundida y un poco contrariada. Estaba levemente despeinada, y Judal no pudo dejar de admirar, mientras la tomaba de las manos, sus pechos descubiertos, sus pezones rosados, erectos, sólo por y para él.

La atrajo violentamente hacia sí, abrazándola, apretándola contra su cuerpo, mientras bajaba el rostro y mordisqueaba uno de esos pequeños botones rosados. Ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro de él, tironeando e intentando acercarlo aún más a sus amplios pechos; Judal los besó, lamió y mordisqueó todo lo que pudo, hasta que la impaciencia, que tanto lo caracterizaba, se hizo presente con fuerza.

Ya no podía esperar más.

La besó en la boca, y después la empujó con un poco más de fuerza de la que le hubiese gustado emplear, contra el sofá negro. Ella cayó de frente sobre él, dándole la espalda, y antes de darse vuelta y encararlo, pareció entender sus intenciones.

Judal, agitado y ansioso, se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciéndolo para atrás. Se le pegaba un poco a la frente y le molestaba, sino más que pensar en qué estado estaría su trenza después de semejante revolcón contra el mueble. Aguzó el oído, intentando oír si alguien se acercaba, por muy improbable que fuese.

Nadie nunca iba por allí, y no sabía si se debía a una excelente casualidad, o porque intuían algo y no querían confirmarlo.

Miró a la mujer. Entrecerró los ojos al ver en la posición en la que se encontraba; había quedado semirecostada en el sofá, casi en cuatro, con el torso apoyado contra el respaldo y el trasero levemente levantado en su dirección. Se acercó con pasos lentos, y tomó ambos glúteos blancos y perfectamente redondeados entre sus manos, apretándolos con fuerza, masajeándolos. Ella gimió placenteramente. Él sabía bien que a ella le gustaba rudo, igual que a él. Nunca le había hecho daño, pero las cosas entre ellos no eran suaves y tiernas.

Se pegó a su trasero, sin penetrarla; se limitó a rozar su intimidad con la suya propia, despertando más gemidos en ella, esta vez más sonoros. Mientras más rápido lo hacía, más gemía, y él sentía que cada vez ambos aguantarían menos.

A la mierda.

La penetró violentamente, arrancándole a ella un amplio y sonoro gemido que alertó un poco a Judal; sin poder detenerse, salió y volvió a repetir el proceso varias veces, mientras ella gemía y mordía el respaldo del sofá intentando acallarse. Las penetraciones eran cada vez más profundas y rápidas, y Judal sintió la necesidad de tomar a la mujer por las caderas, fijándola en el lugar, porque con cada empuje ella se retiraba hacia adelante. Con la fuerza con la que la estaba sujetando, sabía que iba a dejarle algún cardenal. Sonrió de lado ante ese hecho.

\- Más…más rápido…- apenas le había entendido, pero lo había hecho, y Judal, en su afán por complacerlos a ambos, se acomodó mejor y la penetró con la mayor violencia con la que se vio capaz de manejar. Ella se retorcía de placer, gimiendo y esparciendo su cabello largo, negro como la noche más cerrada, por todas partes.

\- Así? O aún más?.- sabía que ninguno de los dos podía manejar un ritmo más rápido que ese, y Judal sabía que ambos estaban por explotar, pero no podía evitar picarla, lo calentaba aún más, y sabía que, pese a que sólo eran palabras, a ella le gustaba el sonido de su voz combinado con frases sucias.

Sin poder contenerse, dejó de sostener una de sus caderas y extendió la mano hacia delante, hacia su pecho izquierdo, masajeandolo y notando como se movían violentamente con los movimientos que sus impulsos dentro de cuerpo le brindaban; apretó su pezón, haciéndolo rodar sobre sí, apretando su carne, excitándose aún más…maldición…

Ella tomó su mano, apretándose a sí misma aún más, y con amplios gemidos que casi llegaban a ser gritos, llegó al orgasmo de una manera arrolladora, dejándola desparramada sobre el respaldo del sofá, teniendo pequeños espasmos refractarios, pues Judal aún seguía penetrándola con el mismo afán.

Momentos después, y reprimiendo sus propios gemidos – aunque no pudo evitar que su voz se volviese más ronca, y que algunos sonidos sí escaparan por sus labios – llegó a su propio clímax, casi desmayándose en el proceso.

Un poco más relajado, soltó por fin a la mujer, que pudo recostarse en el sofá enteramente; él se sentó a su lado, aun con los pantalones bajos y la camisa completamente desabrochada. Ambos aún se hallaban agitados. Judal cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo, sintiendo que ella se movía hacia él, apoyando su rostro en su hombro izquierdo; la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo, atrayéndola. Aun se hallaba semidesnuda, y le gustó el contacto de sus pechos contra su torso cuando ella lo abrazó débilmente, aun flácida por el orgasmo.

\- Si tu madre se enterase…- ambos rieron quedamente, quedándose en silencio.

\- Si mi madre se enterase, haría como si nada pasara. Ya lo está haciendo con Hakuryuu.- lo miró con sus hermosos ojos celestes, aun sonrojada. Judal le corrió el cabello del rostro, de la frente, admirando sus delicadas facciones.

\- Hakuryuu? Qué hace el mocoso? Por qué de las cosas interesantes nunca me entero?

\- Bueno, se está metiendo en cosas que no va a poder manejar, yo ya se lo dije. Pero sabes lo testarudo que puede ser…

\- Pone en peligro los bienes? Tienes la obligación de decírmelo, Hakuei.

\- No lo creo. Se está poniendo en peligro a sí mismo, nada más…por eso justamente creo que mi madre hace de cuenta que no sabe nada. Incluso debe saber lo nuestro, y hace oídos sordos.

\- Maldita bruja. La admiro, sabes.- dijo, reclinándose un poco y comenzando a acomodar su ropa. Ella lo imitó, aunque de mala manera.- Espero algún día convertirme en alguien así.

\- Eres peor que ella. Ella te admira a ti.- rió quedamente, admitiendo internamente que sus palabras tenían parte de verdad. No sabía cuál de los dos era peor.- Hablarás con Hakuryuu?

\- Por eso quisiste coger? Para extorsionarme?.- él lo dijo como un chiste, burlándose de ella, pero Hakuei lo miró con mala cara, ofendida. Frunció el ceño, enojada y un poco lastimada por la idea…si bien lo de ellos no era nada serio, tampoco…- Era sólo una broma, estúpida. Lo paso bien contigo y sé que no eres así. Mira.- se acomodó finalmente la camisa y el cabello, mirándose en un pequeño espejo que allí había.- Lo vigilaré, bien? Si veo que el idiota se mete en un problema que no pueda manejar, o jode a la economía de tu madre, haré algo, ya se me ocurrirá. No te preocupes tanto.

\- Seguro?

\- Si, mujer, seguro. Péinate, tienes un nido en la cabeza.

Con un suave beso en su frente y en sus labios, se despidió de ella, dejándola sola en la sala.

Lo que tenían Judal y ella no era viejo, pero hacía un par de meses que se había atrevido a acercarse a él de otra manera, y él, como hombre, no había sabido decirle que no, sumado a que parecía encantarle el peligro y el hecho de estar rompiendo no sabían cuántas reglas morales y sociales. No había nada serio, solo placer, pero Hakuei se había vuelto adicta a su voz, a su cuerpo, a su modo de ser que, aunque asqueroso, la atraía como a una idiota.

Si alguien llegaba a enterarse de lo que estaban haciendo, era claro que la que peor parada de ahí era ella; ella era la mujer, la soltera, la que estaba incurriendo en una práctica que sólo estaba permitida para las mujeres casadas…cada vez que estaban a punto de descubrirlos besándose en algún corredor de manera fugaz, Judal la convencía con palabras cargadas de seguridad y deseo, y la impulsaban a cometer todos esos actos ilícitos para su sociedad.

Ahora, sentada allí en el sofá negro, se sintió extrañamente vacía. Y sola.

No sabía por qué, sintió que Judal se había alejado de ella, aunque pareciera estúpido. Qué clase de presentimiento era ese?

* * *

 **Un poco tarde, pero voy a contestar los comentarios!**

 **0oyoru no yukio0:** Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque respondo recien en el capitulo 4 xD Si, Ka Koubun puede llegar a lo psicopata para defenderla xD Espero que estos otros te esten gustando tambien :)

 **Mae:** Hola! me alegra que te haya gustado! Bueno xD ya sabes cual era su mal presentimiento...lamento actualizar tan espaciado, pero es que entre la falta de inspiracion y tiempo no he podido...espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando! :D

 **lucemg** : Hola mujer xD...sisi, este fic tambien es HakuMor, pero a su momento, aun no xD espero que te siga gustando! :) :)

 **Moon** : gracias por comentar! Si, lo hice pensando en ese tipo de arreglos,y la verdad es una pena que siga existiendo :/ Prometo que tendran muchos momentos, pero mas adelante xD espero te siga gustando, aunque demore en actualizar Dx

 **Lier** : Hola! gracias por comentar! me alegra que te guste :) y espero que te haya agradado esta actualizacion, aunque demore xD

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que les haya gustado! ;)**

 **Trataré de no demorar tanto, les pido mis más sinceras disculpas.**

 **Ya saben - y para los que no, se los digo xD - si quieren saber cuando actualizo pueden seguirme en mi pagina de FB Chiru Less..los espero!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kougyoku y Sahbmad habían consumado su matrimonio.

Por supuesto, Kougyoku aún no era consciente de ello, porque seguía más o menos igual que antes: sola, con un jardín nuevo al cual cuidar, en una casa desconocida, cohabitando con los Saluja – pues debía vivir en el hogar de su esposo, con su familia - , pero en donde ella ahora era la "señora", además de Anise; sin sus hermanos, y con Ka Koubun a su lado, fiel como siempre.

Por lo menos gozaba de ciertas libertades, y había confirmado con agrado que Sahbmad era el hombre que aparentaba. La dejaba hacer a su antojo, aunque la pelirosa no sabía si era porque él era así de libertino igual que lo demostraba Ali baba – con quien convivía, pero a quien veía igual de poco que a su marido – o porque temía que ella se molestara. Lo cual jamás iba a pasar, porque con la crianza a base de miedos que había tenido, no iba a ser tan estúpida de sobrepasar líneas que sabía no debía.

Aunque el tema más escabroso aún seguía en pie, y cada vez la ponía más nerviosa y ansiosa, al punto de que había comenzado a preocuparse.

La noche de la boda, Sahbmad no había podido tocarla; se había excusado argumentando que estaba por demás nervioso, y así era – Kougyoku lo notaba por sus interminables temblores – y ella había sabido entenderlo, y una parte de su mente, agradecerlo, porque después de todo, ella también estaba nerviosa y hubiese querido postergar el momento lo más que pudiese.

Pero después de dos semanas sin ningún tipo de contacto físico, además de algún que otro beso y abrazo que él le brindaba, Kougyoku comenzó a pensar que el verdadero problema allí era ella, y no la timidez de su marido. Por supuesto, para todos, ellos sí habían consumado la unión, e incluso sospechaba que, secretamente alguno de sus hermanos esperaba que pronto estuviese embarazada.

Se abanicó impetuosamente, coloreándose ante el pensamiento.

Había vislumbrado intentos de Sahbmad por…cortejarla? Seducirla? No sabía cuál era la palabra; como ninguno de los dos parecía tener experiencia en el tema, él no sabía bien como iniciar la cuestión, y ella…bueno, tenía una idea por las cosas que había oído por ahí, pero no tenía una imagen clara de…eso.

Por lo que ninguno de los dos avanzaba, pese a los infructuosos intentos de su marido por acariciarla durante la noche, creyendo que estaba dormida. O eso hacía Kougyoku, fingir. Porque seguía postergándolo, aplazándolo, y la culpa comenzaba a formarse en su mente, cada vez más grande y amenazadora.

¿Acaso no estaba siendo la buena esposa que tenía que ser?

Ka Koubun, quien sabía de sus penurias, le había tranquilizado diciéndole que Sahbmad no parecía triste, ni había comentado nada con nadie, por lo que no debía de preocuparse, y que las cosas, tarde o temprano, fluirían, y que ella no era la primera ni la última en sufrir una cuestión así – Kougyoku tenía la fuerte sospecha que su más fiel sirviente lo espiaba día y noche, o tenía gente que a su vez le servía a él, no sabía cómo, pero se enteraba de todos los movimientos de su marido, y a su vez, tenía la capacidad de leerle la mente a ella para saber cuáles eran exactamente sus preocupaciones, pese a que ella le contaba parcialmente las cuestiones.

Lo que sí no le había contado ni comentado al pasar a Ka Koubun, por miedo o vergüenza, había sido que la culpa que sentía no sólo era porque no podía consumar su matrimonio correspondientemente, sino porque sabía que en realidad tenía un verdadero motivo, fijo y viviente, que le impedía concentrarse en otra cosa.

Judal se había dejado ver en un par de ocasiones en esas dos semanas; incluso había asistido a su boda y la había felicitado, pero a ella le había sonado más a una burla que a otra cosa; en ese tiempo, pese a que lo había visto en la distancia, no habían cruzado palabra, y cada vez que lo veía retirarse o se enteraba de su ida, no podía dejar de sentirse miserablemente decepcionada.

¿Qué esperaba, que le hablara? ¿Que le contara cosas? ¿Que la buscara?

No, un hombre decente no haría eso, y pese a todo lo que había escuchado de Hakuryuu y Ali baba – que lo pintaban cual monstruo – estaba demostrando serlo. Aun así…qué esperaba ella? Qué motivos tendría él para buscarla? Ninguno. Los asuntos económicos y legales sólo le concernían a los hombres de la casa, y encima, ella ahora era una mujer casada…

Le convenía sacarse rápido esa obsesión de la cabeza antes de que se volviese peligrosa.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que algo blanco se asomaba por su costado izquierdo, sentada en uno de los sillones de mimbre que habían colocado en el patio solo para ella. Cuando se percató del movimiento, se sobresaltó y casi se cae del sillón.

\- Lo lamento! No quería asustarte.- la voz trémula de Sahbmad la sacó de sus sospechas. Suspiró, acomodándose y observando que el objeto que le había asomado era una orquídea blanca. La tomó entre sus manos, sonriendo y olfateándola.- Pensé que sería de tu agrado, no hay aquí en el jardín.

\- ¿De dónde la sacaste? No es temporada.

\- ¿Ah no? Bueno, no se mucho de flores…es un regalo de un empresario para papá, la planta está adentro.

\- Es una lástima…no se si va a soportar el calor aquí…- miró la flor.

\- Puedo conseguirte las plantas que quieras, no hay problema. Y si se marchitan, conseguiremos nuevas.- le sonrió, inseguro como siempre. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz. A decir verdad, sólo se había ocupado de pequeñas cosas, pues Anise era muy buena en el cuidado del jardín. A veces se preguntaba qué sería de su jardín…el pensamiento la llenaba de tristeza, porque sabía que había quedado abandonado, y lo reprimía todo lo que podía.

\- Sería muy bonito llenar todo de flores.- era todo verde, y le gustaba, le brindaba una sensación de paz increíble…pero le faltaba colores, y con ellos en el jardín, Kougyoku se sentía extrañamente acompañada, como si las flores la cuidaran.- ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Muy bien. Lamento estar tan desaparecido, es que…ha surgido de la nada un negocio bastante importante, y Judal lo vio venir antes de que incluso mi padre supiera de qué se trataba.- rió.- Así que estos días no hemos hecho otra cosa que escuchar los consejos de Judal, seguir la mayoría de ellos, firmar papeles, visitar gente…

\- Ya veo.- no quería que ahondara mucho en algo que no entendía muy bien, pero como siempre, él estaba metido en la conversación.- Es muy bueno, ¿verdad? Que el negocio…eh…fluya.

\- Sí, claro que si.- Sahbmad tomó sus manos delicadamente.- Si todo sigue yendo tan bien, quizás podamos extender un poco más la casa, tenemos suficiente terreno lindero para hacerlo.

\- ¿Aún más? si ya es un palacete!.- Kougyoku estaba sorprendida por su idea. Ella se había perdido un par de veces en algún que otro corredor.

\- Sí, es grande y bonita, pero es de mis padres. Y mis hermanos.- aclaró. Kougyoku notó que el peligro se avecinaba, pues se había quedado mudo y se lo notaba nervioso.- Me gustaría que…tuviésemos nuestro propio lugar, quiero decir…un lugar donde tú seas la única señora de la casa…

\- Sahbmad, eso es…

La idea jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, porque había asumido que tendría que compartir la casona con los demás miembros de la familia, y no le molestaba; después de todo, todos la trataban bien, y allí tenía a su mejor amigo, por lo que se sentía a gusto con su actual situación, incluso un poquito mejor, pues no tenía a ningún sirviente vigilándola o al mismo Kouen viendo si cumplía las normas…o eso quería creer. Pero que la idea de ampliar la casa sólo para que ellos pudieran habitar a su antojo una parte, sin intervención de Rashid – pese a que no intervenía en lo absoluto, era quien manejaba la economía directamente, y todas las decisiones importantes primero recaían en él – hubiese surgido sola de Sahbmad, sin que ella se la hubiese sugerido…era revitalizante, como mínimo.

La idea ya empezaba a formarse rápidamente en su mente, por si sola, como si tuviese vida propia, arrolladora, imposible de frenar: sus propias habitaciones, sus propias desiciones en cuanto a lo que ella podía decidir independientemente de Sahbmad…qué va, la independencia parcialmente definitiva, a lo máximo que ella podría aspirar, con un hombre que la respetaba…

\- La idea es…genial. Me encanta.- Sahbmad abrió ampliamente los ojos, sonriendo, sonrojándose un poco, quizás por el mismo sonrojo de Kougyoku, que de la emoción notaba las mejillas calientes y los ojos un poco acuosos.- Me haría muy feliz. A los dos.

\- Claro que sí.- apretó sus manos con más ímpetu, envalentonado con la buena respuesta de la pelirosa.- Será lo primero que hable con mi padre apenas logremos cerrar el nuevo negocio, lo prometo.

\- Serías el rey de la casa.- lo pinchó Kougyoku, sintiéndose repentinamente liviana y aliviada.

\- Bueno, no sé si tanto como un rey, pero debo de confesarte que me hace ilusión.- Kougyoku lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿No te gusta vivir con tus padres?

\- Si, claro…los adoro. Pero me hace mucha ilusión poder tener cosas propias, tomar decisiones propias…aunque por supuesto, papá va a tener que prestarme a Judal, por muy caro que cobre.- rió, avergonzado.- No manejo tan bien las finanzas como él, vaya a ser que nos hundamos.

\- Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.- Kougyoku le acarició la cara y el cabello, a lo que Sahbmad, sumiso, apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de ella para que pudiese hacerlo a su antojo. Ambos estaban relajados con ello.

Pasó el resto del día en las nubes.

Sahbmad, con muy poco que pareciera, había logrado sacarla de sus tribulaciones, y ella, tan pronto como él había sido solicitado por su hermano Ahbmad, había corrido a contarle a Ka Koubun; después de todo, era el único en quien podía confiar para contarle todo. Él, por supuesto, había estallado de entusiasmo como ella, sabiendo que, si eso se realizaba tan pronto como esperaban, él sería una especie de jefe entre la servidumbre, y eso parecía hacerle mucha ilusión. A Kougyoku le contagiaba la felicidad ajena, sobre todo cuando ésta también la involucraba, por lo que no dejaron de hablar del tema hasta la hora de la cena, cuando debía cambiarse.

Ahora, ya luego de dos semanas, la comensalía entre ellos era más que buena; siempre habían tenido posibilidad de almorzar o cenar juntos – almorzar sobre todo cuando Kougyoku y Ali baba coincidían en clases, y cenar cuando su familia y su tía, que era también amiga de Rashid, estaban de por medio – pero ahora siendo ella sola, y estando conviviendo con ellos, la cosa era más sencilla y tranquila de lo que Kougyoku pudiese imaginar; se había adaptado rápidamente a las costumbres de los Saluja, que no eran muy diferentes de las suyas, y todo fluía tranquilamente.

También se hallaba feliz de que ninguno hiciese problemas ni mala cara cuando Ali baba se sentaba a su lado – del otro lado de Sahbmad, quien siempre ocupaba su lado derecho – y hablaban como siempre, sin tapujos; a veces ella había terminado tentada en plena cena, y había contagiado su risa a los demás. Se sentía realmente a gusto, y cada vez se acostumbraba más a tomarlos como a su propia familia. Ya no extrañaba tanto su recámara de siempre, ni su jardín, ni bromear con Kouha. Los extrañaba, si…pero parecía algo muy lejano.

Después de todo, sus hermanos mayores sí habían sido previsores, y la habían enviado a un buen lugar.

\- Oyeron hablar del último asalto?.- dijo Ali baba, de repente, recordando algo que parecía hacía tiempo quería decir.

\- Ali baba, por favor…no hablemos de esas cosas en la mesa.- Rashid se sentía incómodo con el tema, y a Kougyoku le llamó la atención.

\- Qué asalto?.- preguntó Sahbmad, sacándole la pregunta de la boca.

\- El de la Tropa de la Niebla.

\- Quiénes son?.- preguntó ésta vez Anise, aunque con un tono de temor más que de curiosidad.

\- Es un grupo revolucionario que fue ganando poder a medida que consiguió seguidores. Dicen que hay gente poderosa también allí.- Rashid decidió hablar, viendo que el tema no iba a zanjarse sólo con su palabra.- Quieren imponer un cambio en la sociedad, y no lo veo mal, hay cosas que deberían cambiar.- eso ultimo lo dijo mirando alternativamente a su esposa y a Kougyoku, quien entendió lo que quería decir.- pero lo están haciendo en base a la violencia, y eso nunca termina bien.

\- A la violencia? Qué es lo que hacen exactamente?.- Ali baba parecía ahora nervioso. Había oído del asalto, pero nada más, esperando que su padre supiese algo.

\- Se deshacen de los que ellos consideran sus enemigos. Toman a la fuerza bienes, fortunas. Ganan seguidores en base al odio, en fin.- suspiró.- Es gente peligrosa, y espero que no se acerquen aquí. Atacaron el Ministerio del Interior hará una semana, y fue una masacre.

\- Dios querido.- Anise se aferró al brazo de su esposo, compungida. Éste le acarició la mano, intentando tranquilizarla.- Por qué vendrían aquí? No tienen motivos.

\- Porque aquí hay gente adinerada, y por primera vez, lamentablemente debo incluirnos. No somos exorbitantemente ricos, pero…podrían intentar convencernos de unirnos.

\- Yo no voy a matar a nadie.- terció Sahbmad, evidentemente nervioso.

\- No sólo buscan matar gente, hijo…buscan apoyo. Económico, social, moral. Mientras más gente vea con buenos ojos, u ojos indulgentes sus actividades, más poder ganarán, y más se impondrán. Lo que no se es qué harán si finalmente ganan ese poder.

\- No quiero ni pensarlo.- dijo Kougyoku, también aferrándose de Sahbmad, buscando alguna especie de consuelo. No sabía nada de la existencia de esa tal Tropa de la Niebla…sus hermanos siempre se habían cuidado de mencionarla en su presencia, si es que sabían de su existencia.

\- Dejemos de hablar de esto, por favor, nos caerá mal la cena.- Anise se relajó un poco, levantándose.- Haré traer el postre.

Esa misma noche, en su alcoba, Kougyoku aún seguía pensando en esa tal Tropa. Y se descubrió, pese a lo maléfico de sus métodos, que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con sus fines; después de todo, no podía no estarlo, era mujer…y si había interpretado bien las miradas de Rashid, aquellos sujetos querían reformar las leyes, y eso incluía a las mujeres. Y eso sería muy bueno, sólo que estaban empleando demasiada violencia…por qué no había oído nada de ellos?

Sahbmad salió del baño, y Kougyoku – pese a que aborrecía esa costumbre – se tapó hasta el cuello con las sábanas. Reaccionó a tiempo, antes de que él se diera cuenta, y se destapó, sólo un poco. Como de costumbre también, Sahbmad miró al suelo todo el camino hacia su lado de la cama, zambulléndose en ella y también tapándose. Esa rutina ya estaba cansando un poco a la pelirosa, porque parecían dos niños pequeños avergonzados de verse y compartir cama, y no los dos adultos casados que realmente eran.

Sahbmad se recostó, volviendo a calmarse. Miraba hacia el techo, sin desviar los ojos hacia Kougyoku; ella, por su parte, estaba acurrucada bajo las sábanas, mirando hacia su lado.

Por fin, cerró los ojos.

\- No creo que debas preocuparte demasiado.

\- De qué?.- la voz de Sahbmad la sorprendió, porque pensó que se disponía a dormir. Seguía aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- De lo que dijo mi padre en la cena. Esa tropa no va a llegar hasta aquí, se concentra en otros lugares. Si consiguen algo, no será con nuestra ayuda. No vamos a ensuciarnos de sangre.

\- Ya lo sé, no es eso lo que me preocupa.

\- Tampoco creo que nos ataquen.- se hizo el silencio. Pese a la confianza que emitía con sus palabras, ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado seguro de ello. Ni siquiera sabían cuántos eran, ni cómo elegían a sus posibles…aliados.- En todo caso, por ahora es algo lejano. Por favor, no te angusties.

\- No lo haré. Siento preocuparte.

Kougyoku tomó la mano de Sahbmad por debajo de las sábanas, apretándosela. En un acto de valentía, él la atrajo hasta su pecho, en donde ella se permitió apoyar parte del rostro, tranquila. La posición no le incomodaba, y también sabía que no intentaría nada. Como siempre.

\- Buenas noches, Kougyoku.

\- Buenas noches, Sahbmad.

Él apagó la única luz que había encendida, y quedaron en la oscuridad.

Cuando Kougyoku cerró los ojos, aquella niebla seguía presente en su mente.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué los Ren no?.- preguntó toscamente una voz masculina. Ninguno de los presentes podía verle el rostro, como el sujeto que había hablado tampoco el de ellos. Se hizo un silencio, en el cual su pregunta brusca resonó por la estancia. Ya era muy entrada la noche.

\- Porque los hijos de puta saben defenderse.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que directamente debemos atacarlos? Si les pedimos apoyo, no sabemos a ciencia cierta su respuesta. En su familia tienen una mujer…

\- Dos. Te olvidas de la hija de la viuda.- terció otra voz.

\- Bueno, dos.

\- La hermana menor de Kouen, el jefe actual de esa familia, ya está casada. Se nota a leguas que no le interesa otra cosa que hacer negocios.

\- Aun así…

\- Tenemos más chances probando primero por otros lados.

\- ¿Qué lados?

\- Hay otras familias que quizás nos apoyen. No todos se han mostrado contentos o a favor del régimen actual. Estamos empleando demasiado la violencia, y eso nos puede jugar en contra.

\- ¿En contra, dices? Yo creo que más bien a favor.- terció la primera voz.- Ya saben lo que les pasa a los que nos llevan la contraria.

\- ¿Y así seguirá siendo si tomamos el poder? Nadie quiere más violencia de la que ya hay instalada.

\- ¿Qué propones, entonces?.- dijo una tercera voz. Se oyó algún carraspeo entre los presentes. Algunos parecían preocupados o ansiosos, como si temieran ser descubiertos.

\- Conozco una familia que quizás podría ayudarnos. Déjame hablar con un contacto que tengo, a ver qué podemos hacer. Es influyente. Si nos hacemos de ellos, quizás…

\- Está bien. Esperaremos. Por ahora nos guardaremos. No queremos otro episodio como el del Ministerio.

\- Fue una equivocación.

\- Si, que costó vidas. No puede volver a pasar, no tan pronto. O por lo menos, no sin un motivo.

\- Te haré saber en cuanto obtenga algo.

\- Así lo espero, hermano mío.

La reunión en las penumbras se disolvió tan rápido que en menos de 10 segundos, allí ya no quedaba nadie. El sujeto que había prometido hablar con su contacto seguía allí, de pie, mirando fijamente el suelo.

Con un suspiro, se quitó la máscara que ocultaba su rostro, y dejó caer su cabello hacia adelante; lo recogió hábilmente y salió caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos, abandonando la máscara en un cesto.

Iba a ser un poco difícil.

* * *

Bueno, primero les contento los reviews!

 **Utatane Armstrong** : Lo hice porque como es un AU y necesitaba una chica que no fuese Kougyoku…ok no, si, es algo que Judal definitivamente haría. Sobre por qué la comprometieron con el hermano mayor…supongo que simplemente por negocios. Kouen necesita tener…la alianza (¿) con la familia Saluja, y casarla con el mayor se lo asegura más que con Ali baba, que es el menor y va a tener menos influencia en la economía familiar…y justamente por eso de la personalidad que mencionas es también otro motivo de peso, ya verás por qué e.e Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **rijeayko** : Que no te disguste el Judal x Hakuei, es algo temporal xD Pobre del hermano mayor, es un pobre diablo simplemente! xD Pero bueno, las cosas se dieron así y Ali baba como siempre recibió el bullying (¿) Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **Moon** : Hola, muchas gracias por comentar! Bueno, Judal ya es de por si alguien que gana fácilmente enemigos por doquier…supongo que ya se va a desvelar un poco la historia oculta que arrastra.

 **Konata Kuchiki** : Muchas gracias por amarme! xD Me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo y la pareja! Judal es sexy de cualquier manera jajaja *.*

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y disculpen la demora Dx Ya saben que pueden encontrarme en FB como Chiru Less!**

 **Bueno...ahora se suma otro personaje misterioso a la historia, a ver quién es -**

 **Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Se estaba exasperando. Y cuando eso sucedía, se impacientaba. Y atrás de eso venía la ira.

Siempre había sido así la secuencia de emociones que nunca había podido controlar, aunque daba fe que lo había intentado, sobre todo para no cometer ningún asesinato.

Pero allí, en el despacho de Rashid, sentado en su escritorio de hermosa madera oscura tallada, amplio y lleno de papeles, Judal estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Demasiado rápido.

Había revisado una y otra vez las cuentas; incluso las había vuelto a hacer, y todo tenía que encajar, tan bien o incluso mejor que el mes pasado. Había logrado que Rashid realizara un suculento acuerdo con una empresa relacionada con el negocio petrolífero, y el dinero, que no había calculado detalladamente en esos momentos a largo plazo, tenía que fluir como una patada. Pero no era así. Las cuentas daban exactamente igual al mes anterior, como si todo siguiera igual, sin ningún cambio, sin ningún nuevo logro.

Volvió a revolverse el ya despeinado cabello, tironeando de su larga y sedosa trenza, presa de los nervios. No del miedo, qué va. Sino del odio que le provocaba no entender la situación.

Allí faltaba dinero, estaba claro.

Pero, ¿adónde había ido a parar? No había habido gastos extras, salvo la boda de Sahbmad, que ya había estado cubierta el mes anterior; nadie había solicitado comprar otra propiedad, ni nadie había hecho otro negocio. Él iba a enterarse de cualquier manera, pues era el consejero de la familia y, pese a que no tenían una obligación explicita para hacerlo, todo lo consultaban previamente con él, y en ésta ocasión, nada de aquello había pasado.

El dinero se estaba filtrando. Se estaba yendo en algo que él desconocía, y eso lo ponía furioso.

Le gustaba el control, sobre todo de algo en lo que se le daba tan bien, tanto por conocimientos como por intuición; y el hecho de que allí estuviese pasando algo que desconocía, y que justamente sucedía bajo sus narices…

Lo hubiese esperado del lado de Gyokuen; después de lo que Hakuei le había comentado sobre Hakuryuu, podría haber previsto algún movimiento financiero turbio desde esa familia, pese a que, no conociéndolo muy bien en realidad, creía muy poco probable que el chico metiera mano de las riquezas de su familia – era demasiado bondadoso y estúpido como para hacerlo. Pero la jugada era de la familia Saluja…y no tenía muchas opciones, en realidad.

Sabía que Rashid le hubiese comentado lo que sucedía, si era él la fuga del dinero. No porque se sintiera en obligación de hacerlo, sino porque sabía que Judal encontraría la laguna económica, y estallaría. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Descartado.

¿Sahbmad? Le daba risa siquiera pensarlo. Era cierto que el hombre había dejado entrever sus intenciones de ampliar los terrenos de la casa, pero nada estaba escrito ni dicho en concreto, y sabía que, pese a que le tenía un poco de resquemor, confiaba en su buen juicio e intuición para los negocios. Sin contar con que con lo cobarde que era jamás emprendería algo solo. Descartado.

¿Ali baba? Ni siquiera lo consideraba. El chico adoraba a su padre, y nunca haría algo para contrariarlo. Además, no tenía acceso a las claves de las cuentas de banco, ni a las cajas fuertes, mucho menos habría tenido oportunidad. Menos que menos. Descartado.

Las mujeres quedaban descartadas sólo por eso.

No es que fuese xenófobo, pero sabía bien que tenían prohibido tocar cualquier cosa concerniente al dinero de los hombres de la casa, y pese a que los Saluja eran bastante indulgentes con las damas comparados con otras familias, allí también se cumplía aquella norma.

Sólo quedaba el hermano de en medio, Ahbmad.

Siempre había tenido una opinión muy poco convincente de ese tipo. Se parecía a un cerdo, pese a que había intentado desechar esa idea – más que nada por temor a que se le escapase algun insulto relacionado al hecho delante de todos, y Rashid se enfureciera. Cerdo en todos los sentidos; tenía gustos muy lujosos, y era un vicioso. Pero siempre había sabido respetar a su padre, por miedo o admiración, no lo sabía bien. Ni le importaba.

Pero era el único que encajaba…sino…quién mierda se estaba llevando tanto dinero?

Se sobresaltó al oír el chirriar de la pesada puerta de alabrastro correrse, dejando entrar a Rashid. Venía sonriendo, pero frunció el ceño en cuanto divisó a Judal. El hombre ya sabía que él estaba allí, asi que el pelinegro sólo podía llegar a la conclusión de que su gesto era por el propio que llevaba él en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Algo va mal, Judal?

\- Más o menos.- se reclinó en el asiento, sintiéndose en parte dueño de ese despacho. Rashid cerró la puerta despacio, sin hacer ruido, y se acercó al escritorio. No tenía caso mentirle, para algo le pagaba.- Mira, hay un filtro de dinero aquí.

\- ¿Un filtro? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Falta dinero. Con el negocio del mes anterior, tendría que haber no el doble, pero si más que lo que sumé antes. Y me da lo mismo. He revisado las cuentas, las transacciones, las firmas y todo lo que has hecho tú y Sahbmad éste ultimo mes, que es lo único declarado. Y nada. Ninguno de sus gastos comunes justifica la fuga del capital.

\- ¿Quieres decir que alguien lo robó?.- la idea había molestado a Rashid, sintiéndose un poco traicionado. Judal lo dejó digerir la noticia en silencio, esperando que no le echara la culpa a él. Era lo único que le faltaba.- ¿De cuanto estamos hablando?

\- Demasiado incluso para ésta casa.

\- Joder.

\- Si, joder.- Judal se apoyó otra vez en el escritorio, volviendo a revisar algunos papeles de una montaña que tenía a su derecha.- Mira, Rashid…mis buenos ojos para el dinero no abarcan una bola de cristal para saber cuándo alguien saca dinero sin declararlo…no sé adónde fue, si tu no lo sabes.

\- No, no lo sé. Mis hijos jamás lo sacarían sin un aviso previo. ¿Estás seguro de que estás contando la boda de Sahbmad, verdad?

\- Claro. La desconté del dinero del mes pasado, y también desconté lo del ajuar. No viene de ahí.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Judal estudiaba la expresión de Rashid, en busca de alguna pista. El hombre confiaba ciegamente en sus hijos, no cabía dudas. Él no.

Finalmente, el hombre suspiró y levantó la mirada. En sus ojos se veía la decepcion, pese a que Judal no atinó a mencionar nada.

\- Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, ya lo sabremos. Tendrás que vigilar aún más el dinero, Judal. Lamento pedírtelo, sé que no es tu obligación…

\- Para algo me pagas. A mi también me molesta no saber adónde fue a parar el dinero del último negocio.

\- Si vuelve a fugarse, por muy pequeña que sea la cantidad…házmelo saber inmediatamente.

\- Claro que si.

\- Confío en ti, Judal.- le dijo Rashid, brindándole una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, tomándolo de una mano por encima del escritorio.- Sé que me ayudarás con esto.

\- Confía en ello, Rashid. Déjalo en mis manos.- pese a que no solía emocionarse por cosas tan vanas, el pecho se le llenó de una sensación calurosa, agradable. Le devolvió el apretón, sabiendo que el hombre estaba un poco sólo en cuestiones económicas.

\- Por cierto…- el tono cambió. Y Judal se puso en alerta.- ¿Sabes que mañana es el cumpleaños de Gyokuen, verdad?

\- Claro. Me lo ha repetido unas 100 veces desde hace dos semanas. Ya sé que voy a tener que ir.- ambos rieron. A Judal no le gustaban demasiado los compromisos sociales pomposos, pese a que así había conocido a los Saluja. Iba a tener que hacer de tripas corazón.- Dime que vas a ir.

\- Estoy obligado.- resopló, mitad divertido mitad resignado.- ¿Le has comprado algo ya? No sé qué demonios darle a esa mujer.

\- Tienes la misma duda todos los años. Yo me inclino por alguna joya delicada. A las mujeres siempre les gusta lo brillante y costoso.- dijo, simplemente.

\- Quizás deba hacer lo mismo. O dejar en manos de Anise ésta difícil tarea. Hablando de ello…muchacho…

\- Qué.- el tono de Rashid no le gustaba nada. Le estaba hablando como si fuera a soltarle un reproche, e intuía lo que se venía.

\- ¿No tienes…algo por allí? Quiero decir…no es que seas viejo ni mucho menos.- rió, restándole importancia.- Pero un joven atractivo como tú, con dinero, y soltero…

\- Déjame vivir, quieres. Ya en algún momento pensaré en eso.- siempre esquivaba el tema. A decir verdad, nunca se había enamorado, y esperaba que siguiera así. Había visto lo idiotas que podían volverse los hombres detrás de una mujer, y él se hallaba tranquilo y feliz con su actual situación…sexual.- Si es que lo hago.

\- No tener una hija mujer para…

\- Cállate.

Se levantó, tomando el saco tejido de hilo verde oliva que había llevado. Rashid también se incorporó, sabiendo que ya se retiraba por ese día.

\- Si a Sahbmad se le antoja empezar eso de la extensión edilicia, avísame. Tengo arquitectos amigos que podrían hacernos un buen precio, con una muy buena obra. Si descubres adonde pudo ir el dinero, también avísame. En cuanto la unión de acciones que quieres hacer con los Saadi, te recomendaría que…

\- Si, madre, ya lo sé.- Judal lo miró con mala cara, a lo que Rashid se limitó a palmearle la espalda, acompañándolo afuera.- No te preocupes, no pasará nada en esta casa sin que te enteres. Me preocupa más la fiesta de mañana, en realidad.

\- No me lo recuerdes. Si no me llamas más tarde, nos vemos mañana.

\- Claro. nos vemos.

Con un saludo de mano, Judal se despidió escuetamente, como siempre. Rashid estaba acostumbrado, así había sido siempre el muchacho. Agradecía haberlo conocido cuando apenas se recibía con honores de ciencias económicas, y muchos ya hablaban de lo intuitivo que era con los negocios.

Suspiró, mientras lo veía marcharse por un pasillo lateral de la casa, desapareciendo al doblar un corredor.

Le hubiese gustado, muy en el fondo, tener una hija con la cual desposarlo. El pensamiento egoísta le provocó una leve punzada en el pecho, porque sabía que aquel chico, pese a no ser su sangre y a veces comportarse de manera extraña, no lo traicionaría.

En cambio, la certeza de que alguno de sus hijos sí lo había hecho, rondaba cada vez más por su mente.

* * *

\- Ka Koubun, me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

\- No, mi lady…es…sólo cuestión de seguir buscando.

Kougyoku estaba harta.

Hacía más de dos horas que estaban caminando y deambulando sin cesar entre los negocios más lujosos de la ciudad; muy sutilmente, Sahbmad le había recordado que al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de su tía, y que por una obligación moral y familiar debían asistir. A lo cual, también le había dejado entendido indirectamente que era ella la encargada de conseguir un presente acorde para la ocasión, pues él no entendía nada de joyas y telas.

Resopló por enésima vez, acalorada y cansada.

Nada la convencía. Y no es que no hubiese cosas bonitas, las había, y a montañas. Pero no conocía los gustos de su tía, y temía incurrir en una falta de respeto al regalarle algo o muy anticuado, o muy osado.

Había descartado las ropas tradicionales porque ella jamás la utilizaba. Aún recordaba el atuendo negro funeral que ella le había regalado el día de su compromiso, y se le erizaba la piel.

Tampoco la había visto nunca atareada con muchas joyas; siempre eran delicadas y de apariencia costosísima, y se preguntaba en qué joyería las conseguiría, pues ninguna de las famosas que había visitado parecía llegarle a los talones. No podía obsequiarle algo de menor nivel, eso estaba claro.

¿Otra ropa? Vestidos, zapatos…el estilo de aquella mujer era raro, pues combinada lo clásico con lo moderno, y quedaba bien. No había visto nada así en las tiendas tampoco, por lo que también llegó a la conclusión de que tenía una modista aparte.

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, porque si elegía algo mal, también quedaría mal Sahbmad.

También estaba la cuestión de su vestido, su propio vestido. No podía asistir a la fiesta con algo usado, no señor.

Así que así, habían dado vueltas por tres horas. Por lo menos, habían conseguido un bonito vestido bordado color lila, no osado, pero bonito. Si había algún problema, siempre podía usar el velo encima. Había comprado uno a juego, por supuesto.

\- Mi lady, por favor, venga a ver esto.- La voz de Ka Koubun le sonó distante, y luego de varios intentos, lo vislumbró a lo lejos, cerca de una tienda. Decidió acercarse a paso raudo.- Mire. Quizás sea lo que busca.

Era una tienda de joyas.

Pero su fiel sirviente no le señalaba ni un anillo, ni un collar, ni una pulsera. Le estaba señalando algo más…complicado de entender, lleno de piedrecillas delicadas de colores claros, sutiles. Era muy bonito…

\- ¿Qué es, Ka Koubun?

\- Es un broche para el cabello, mi lady. Lady Gyokuen tiene un cabello muy bonito y largo, y si mal no recuerdo, siempre lo lleva adustamente recogido.

Kougyoku le hizo una seña al dueño de la tienda para observar el objeto entre sus manos. Cuando lo tomó, notó lo liviano que era. Lo dio vuelta varias veces, hasta entender que llevaba la forma de una flor muy delicada. Los pétalos estaban bordados con piedrecillas celestes, y lo que parecía ser el tallo de la flor, de colores transparentes. Debía de salir una fortuna.

Pero quedó satisfecha con su elección.

Cuando el dueño le dijo el precio y casi se desmaya, se recordó a sí misma que debían de quedar bien, y eso seguramente era algo que a Gyokuen nunca le habían regalado antes.

Camino de vuelta, le sonrió a Ka Koubun, agradecida. Él se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, solícito. ¿Qué haría sin aquel hombre?

* * *

Hakuryuu estaba sudando. Lo sabía.

Y no porque se sintiese húmedo realmente, sino porque era una reacción natural que su cuerpo siempre hacía cuando se ponía muy nervioso.

Y ese era un claro ejemplo.

El amplio salón de reuniones de su casa estaba completamente cambiado; una gran mesa se hallaba en medio, atiborrada de cubiertos y mantelería delicadísimos, y los muebles y alfombras habían sido pulidos y limpiados con mucho más esmero del habitual. Una leve música podía oírse de fondo entre las voces de los ya llegados invitados a la fiesta de su madre. Quien en esos momentos se hallaba hablando casi a los gritos con un par de hombres. No tenía decoro alguno.

Pero no estaba nervioso por eso.

Se hallaba sentado en uno de los sofás blancos que habían dispuesto, alejados de la mesa. Aún no era el momento de la cena, y como su hermana había desaparecido y Ali baba con su familia y Kougyoku no habían llegado aún, se dispuso a esperarlos pacientemente. No contaba con que Morgiana llegara antes que ellos.

La señorita Morgiana era…una especie de aparición. No podía definirla de otra manera, porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas que le hicieran honor. Siempre le había llamado la atención, primero por su triste historia –donde sus padres habían muerto en un incendio, y había quedado a cargo de su hermano mayor, Mu – cuando la había conocido en el colegio, y luego, poco a poco, mientras la fue conociendo, descubrió que era una especie de ángel; no albergaba maldad en su interior, y pese a que Hakuryuu aun podía ver rastros de sufrimiento en sus hermosos ojos, ella sonreía cálidamente a todos, pese a que era un poco desconfiada y temerosa, como la mayoría de las mujeres.

Poco a poco esa curiosidad y esa admiración se fueron transformando en algo más en el interior del pelinegro, y no supo cuándo, ya era demasiado tarde cuando se percató de que realmente le gustaba. Solía ponerse nervioso cuando la veía, ni que decir cuando ella le hablaba, no entendiendo mucho su conducta, antes tan natural entre ellos.

No se había atrevido a comentárselo a Ali baba porque intuía que el joven también guardaba sentimientos por ella, y no quería iniciar una trifulca entre ambos que arruinara su amistad. Se limitaba a observarla y admirarla desde lejos, intentando cuidarla.

\- Ey.

Hakuryuu se sobresaltó. Ali baba le había tocado el hombro derecho mientras él se hallaba embobado. Ya era la segunda vez que lo agarraba así, pero por lo menos ahora no se hallaba oculto tras una de las columnas, sino inocentemente sentado en el sofá. Suspiró, restándole importancia.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Ali baba?

\- ¿No seas tan formal, somos amigos, o no?.- el rubio se desparramó a su lado.

\- Claro. Lo siento, es la costumbre. ¿Y Kougyoku?

\- Fue a hacer sociales con tu madre.- ambos suspiraron, apesadumbrados.

\- Kougyoku, esto es…simplemente precioso, mi niña.

Kougyoku iba a estallar de emoción y orgullo. Si Ka Koubun hubiese estado cerca, seguramente lo habría tomado de las manos fuertemente. A Gyokuen le había sorprendido y encantado el regalo por partes iguales, y pese a que era una mujer un poco engañosa a veces en cuanto a expresiones, ésta vez no había podido disimular.

\- Me alegra mucho que sea de tu agrado, tía.

\- Es hermoso, Kougyoku. Es más, creo que me lo pondré ahora para la cena. Es increíble, pero creo que has superado al presente de Judal.- rió, divertida.

Extendió uno de sus brazos y descubrió su manga. Llevaba allí una pulsera plateada con incrustaciones muy delicadas, finísima. Ahora Kougyoku entendía de quién provenían todas esas hermosas joyas que poseía su tía. Tenía que admitir que aquel sujeto tenía un gusto exquisito, si es que las elegía él…o tal vez, tenía a alguna mujer con esos gustos que…

Se obligó a acallarse. Había superado todos esos días sin pensar en él, ni nada relacionado con él, y lo había logrado. Una simple pulsera no iba a cambiar nada, claro que no.

Antes de darse cuenta, se descubrió sola. Gyokuen la había abandonado, pero creía haber oído que iba a probarse el broche.

\- ¿Así que superaste mi regalo? Vaya.

La voz ronca provino de detrás. Kougyoku dio un respingo en su sitio, sin valor para darse la vuelta.

¿Por qué estaba temblando otra vez?

* * *

ñlskdhsajk Lamento la demora! He estado bastante ocupada realmente, lo siento!

Bueno e.e...acá ya empieza el HakuMor, y el "acercamiento" entre Judal y Kougyoku, a ver qué tal les va Dx

 **Para el que no lo sepa, le comento: Si quieren saber cuándo actualizo este fic o algún otro de los miles que tengo - si, soy de lo peor - o simplemente saber del spoiler, manga, etc, pueden seguirme en mi página de FB _Chiru Less_. ¡Los espero!**

Espero les haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, que sin ellos, ésto realmente no sería posible xD

 **Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tenía que pegar la vuelta. No sólo porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, pese al miedo, sino porque iba a quedar como una maleducada delante de todos. Porque Kougyoku sabía bien, que pese a que lo disimulaban con una experiencia inaudita, varios de los presentes en la reunión se habían percatado de que Judal se le había acercado. A ella. Una dama casada.

Agradecía nuevamente tener el niqab encima. Era de un color lila claro, parecido al de su vestido, que también se hallaba oculto por el velo, por lo menos hasta que viese a otra mujer sacárselo. No iba a ser ella precisamente la que rompiera las reglas allí.

Así que con mucha parsimonia – e inhalando el aire que sabía le faltaría momentos después – se dio la vuelta, encarándolo.

Esa maldita tela en su rostro era su salvación.

Judal estaba allí de pie, en una postura desinteresada y tranquila, con sus largas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón ajustado de color gris, que a Kougyoku, si los ojos no la engañaban, parecían estar hechos de una tela sutilmente brillosa. Dentro del mismo, llevaba una camisa traslucida, como la de la vez que lo había conocido, pero de color negro. Ella podía adivinar alguna de las joyas a través de la seda, porque brillaban con las luces colgadas en el techo. Por lo menos, ésta vez, había tenido el atino de abrochársela hasta la mitad.

Su cabello seguía igual que siempre, largo, hermoso, trenzado y con el flequillo revoloteándole graciosamente por la frente. El sombreado de sus párpados, y sus ojos carmesí, tan burlones ellos, seguían esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

\- Yo…me pareció lo más oportuno.- no sabía qué decir, en realidad. Había intentado olvidar a ese hombre por todos los medios, pese a que sólo lo había visto en un par de ocasiones y una de ellas desde lejos. Otra vez, le estaban temblando las manos débilmente, y sentía el corazón allí, haciéndole notar lo fuerte que podía llegar a latir. Por lo menos aún no le faltaba el aire. Había bajado la mirada.

\- Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido, la verdad.- suspiró, y Kougyoku vio por el rabillo del ojo que levantaba un brazo. Estaba bebiendo de una fina copa un líquido claro. Lo vio inspeccionar a su alrededor, y luego volvió a mirarla. El escrutinio de sus ojos rojos la dejaba sin aliento.- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué tengo?

\- Yo…n…n…na…- bueno, había comenzado a temblarle la voz. Y ahora qué demonios le diría?.- Es…son…sus ojos. Son...

\- ¿Son?.- lo había susurrado, y a ambos el tono de su voz les había sonado a algo más que íntimo. Si la conciencia de Kougyoku no estuviese allí aun haciéndose cargo de la situación, estaba segura de que hubiese extendido la mano y le hubiese acariciado el rostro, en un arrebato de locura.

\- Son…muy llamativos.

\- ¿Te gustan?

La pregunta había sonado con doble sentido, y Kougyoku se devanaba los sesos buscando cual era el otro. Él seguía observándola, inescrutable, pese a que, en el fondo de su expresión, parecía ansioso por obtener una respuesta. No parecía estar burlándose de ella, sino que la miraba con genuino interés, con los ojos entrecerrados, y la boca levemente abierta, dejándole a la chica admirar sus finos labios rosados. Si no le fallaba la orientación temporoespacial, sentía que Judal se le estaba acercando, cada vez más, aunque no notaba el movimiento. O era ella la que se acercaba?

\- Quítate el velo.

Había sonado a una orden, y como una autómata, Kougyoku lo obedeció lentamente. Le costaba respirar, y cuando logró desprenderse el niqab, su ausencia no había mejorado su entrada de aire, sino que había empeorado el calor de su rostro. Vio los ojos de él vagar por su rostro, hasta detenerse en sus labios por unos ínfimos segundos. La pelirosa tuvo la necesidad de pasar su lengua por ellos, resecos.

\- No me has respondido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si te gustan.

\- ¿Que cosa?.- se sentía mareada. Ya no oía las voces de los comensales a su alrededor.

\- Mis ojos.- le sonrió de lado, pero no en forma burlona, sino de una manera sincera, aunque levemente exasperada.

\- Yo…si…me gustan.

\- Bien.

Con un movimiento brusco, y dándole a entender que él si era consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hizo una seña rápida a un sirviente que pasaba cerca, y le pidió una copa. La cazó hábilmente con sus finos dedos y se la tendió. Kougyoku demoró varios segundos en reaccionar. La tomó entre sus temblorosos dedos.

No podía creer su suerte.

Ella, de entre todas las mujeres que allí podía haber, y apenas conociéndolo, había tenido la suerte – o la mala suerte, en realidad – de toparse con él. Bueno, la esperanza de verlo había estado en su mente, oculta desde días previos a la fiesta, pero el hecho de que él, por sus propios medios y voluntad, hubiese decidido acercarse a ella en plan pacífico, sin burlas de por medio, y en semejante situación – porque Kougyoku no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema, pero intuía que aquello que sentía en ese momento, ese fuego recorrer sus venas y esa falta de aire que no la dejaba respirar, no le pasaría nunca con Sahbmad – era una especie de fantasía bizarra.

Él seguía observándola mientras bebía de su propia copa. Parecía estar pensando qué decir a continuación, pero justo en esos momentos, Rashid decidió hacer acto de presencia.

Kougyoku no se había sentido tan decepcionada en su vida, ni siquiera el día de su compromiso.

Él pareció igual de decepcionado, incluso molesto, porque frunció el ceño por unos momentos, para luego recomponer la expresión de su rostro hacia Rashid, que le hablaba de no sabía qué. Kougyoku se sintió fuera de lugar, y estaba a punto de irse, cuando la mano de Judal le sostuvo el brazo.

\- Espera, no huyas.- le sonrió, esta vez burlonamente. Kougyoku lo miró con expresión de terror dibujada en el rostro.

\- Judal, por favor, ten cuidado.- Rashid colocó, a su vez, una mano sobre el brazo de Judal que sostenía a Kougyoku.- Sabes que yo no soy de esos, pero…

\- Si, si…ya lo sé, malditos sean.- soltó a Kougyoku como si quemara, dándose cuenta de que no podía tocar a una mujer casada asi, a la vista de todos. Iba a dar qué hablar…- Mira, lo siento. Me olvidé de las reglas idiotas.

\- No, yo lo siento. Disculpen.

Tuvo que salir de allí lo más rápido que le dieron los pies.

No supo cómo, logró llegar al patio trasero de la casa de su tía. Estaba muy poco iluminado, pero así estaba bien; la ausencia de invitados allí debido a la oscuridad, y a que la música, los aperitivos, y la mayoría de las personas se encontraban dentro del salón principal y los pasillos aledaños, le brindaban a Kougyoku la soledad que necesitaba. Le permitió a su rostro sonrojarse todo lo que quiso, a agitarse sin pudor, y a apretarse el vestido en la zona del pecho, como si así pudiese calmar a su corazón. Dio unos cuantos pasos más, tanteando un poco, y dio con el tronco rugoso de un árbol, donde se dejó apoyar.

Rápidamente, y antes de que alguien la descubriera, volvió a colocarse el niqab.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

A la vista de todos, quizás nada. Pero Kougyoku, pese a lo obtusa que podía ser a veces, lo había notado: él se había perdido en ella como ella en él, y eso no lo había alucinado. Judal había quedado en una especie de obnubilación mental de la que le había costado salir, y no quería ni saber qué hubiese pasado si Rashid no intervenía; quizás el hombre lo había visto venir, y por eso…no, qué vergüenza. En un lugar completamente público, frente a todos…y si la había visto Sahbmad?

Bueno, técnicamente sólo habían hablado, nada más. Eso, si quitaba el pequeño, pero gigantesco detalle de que la había tocado. Una vez más, como solía pasarle a menudo, se exasperó por la angustia e incertidumbre que ello le generaba. La Tropa de la Niebla volvió a sus pensamientos en forma fugaz, deseando en secreto que tuviesen éxito…

\- ¡Kougyoku! ¿Estás aquí?.- oh, dios santo, era Sahbmad. Kougyoku hiperventiló un momento más, y se permitió salir de su transitorio escondite.

Sahbmad la estaba buscando entre las plantas, y parecía agitado, por lo que podía intuir que había estado corriendo por allí, también en su búsqueda. La punzada de culpa, tan familiar ese último tiempo, volvió a hacerse presente, mezclada con un poco de ternura que no pudo ni quiso disimular.

\- Sahbmad…

No supo por qué, cuando pronunció su nombre y se acercó a él a paso lento, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y su garganta se cerró, quebrándole la voz. Sahbmad, alertado por su llamado, giró en su dirección, y apenas la vislumbró, corrió hacia ella.

\- Dime por favor, qué es lo que te ha hecho.- le suplicó en un susurro, mientras tomaba su rostro entre ambas manos, pegando sus frentes. Parecía aterrado.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Judal. Te vi hablando con él, y luego salir despavorida del salón. Por favor, no tengas vergüenza en decírmelo…se ha sobrepasado, ¿verdad? Sabía yo que no tenía ningún límite…

\- ¡No! Quiero decir, no, ha sido muy atento.- intentó recomponerse, y no descubrirse en el proceso. Sahbmad la escudriñó, buscando la mentira en su mirada.

\- Entonces…

\- Yo…simplemente me asusté. Él…tocó mi brazo sin darse cuenta, y tu padre lo notó, y entré en pánico, sólo eso…

\- ¿Y por qué te tocó?.- el ceño de Sahbmad se estrechó aún más, molesto y confundido a partes iguales. A Kougyoku no se le daba bien mentir, por lo que había optado por decir en parte la verdad. Ahora tenía que tener cuidado.

\- Fue…un error, Sahbmad. Él creyó que me caía, estaba un poco mareada, y quiso evitar que me diera contra el suelo, nada más.- lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo, en el tono más convincente que le salió, mirándolo a los ojos. Después de unos segundos, Sahbmad pareció creerle, porque su frente poblada de arrugas de dudas se alisó paulatinamente. Suspiró sonoramente.

\- Lo siento. Yo…pensé que había intentado algo extraño. Dicen por ahí que él no confía ni cree en los compromisos, y por un momento pensé que…olvídalo.- le sonrió mucho más calmado.- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Mucho mejor. El aire me pegó bien.

\- ¿Quieres volver a entrar, o esperamos un ratito más?

\- Esperemos, por favor. Vaya a ser que me desmaye delante de mi tía.

Ambos rieron.

Se sentaron en un pequeño banquito, Kougyoku apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sahbmad, mientras éste la tomaba de las manos. En silencio. Así estaban bien. No sabía por qué, aquel hombre le infundía paz.

* * *

\- Pero qué demonios…

Había soportado la charla incesante de Rashid, que le comentaba con afán cómo creía que su hijo Ahbmad era quien filtraba el dinero de las cuentas corrientes; en otra circunstancias le habría oído con toda atención, gozando en su fuero interno porque, una vez más, su instinto había tenido razón. Pero en esos momentos le importaba una mierda lo que estaba diciendo aquel hombre, ni mucho menos su hijo. Ya tendría tiempo después de cobrárselas. Y de preguntarle sutilmente a Rashid otra vez todo lo que había dicho, porque si había entendido la mitad, era mucho.

Se excusó del hombre y fue al patio. Necesitaba despejarse, y el alcohol que había ingerido no lo estaba ayudando. La oscuridad y la suave brisa lo recibieron felices y él, agradecido. Cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente, intentando serenarse.

Caminó lentamente por un corredor externo, sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna; agradecía que Gyokuen hubiese desaparecido de escena por un momento, porque en cuanto volviese, era obvio que iba a empezar a joder, como siempre. Se recostó contra una columna, aireando un poco su camisa negra, dejando entrar un poco de aire fresco a su torso levemente transpirado.

Mierda, ni siquiera se animaba a sentarse…

¿Qué había sido aquello? Bien, le gustaban las mujeres, no podía dejar de admitirlo. Una prueba de hasta qué punto le atraían era el hecho de estar manteniendo relaciones con Hakuei, la hija soltera de su jefa. Lo máximo de malo que podía llegar a pasarle ahí era que lo descubrieran infraganti, y que, en una jugada sucia e inteligente de Gyokuen, intentase obligarlo a desposar a su hija. Cosa que no pasaría, porque él podía llegar a ser peor con las trampas legales, teniendo en cuenta que el jurista ahí era él, y ella solo se manejaba por intuición.

Pero una cosa muy diferente era haber sentido el fuego abrasador que quemó cada poro de su piel, y que convirtió el aire que respiraba en vapor hirviendo. Haberlo sentido de forma tan brusca como nunca lo había sentido, como si fuera un estúpido virgen de 15 años. Y todo provocado por una mujer casada. Joder.

Se refregó el rostro con una mano, intentando aclararse. Aún podía sentir su perfume en sus fosas nasales, incapaces de expulsarlo y él, incapaz de dejarlo ir.

Si bien Kougyoku le había parecido atractiva cuando la había visto, era un juego peligroso, y lo sabía. Había muchas mujeres atractivas por ahí, casadas o solteras, pero muchas conllevaban riesgos que él no estaba dispuesto a correr. Pero ésta vez, y con su juicio completamente nublado, casi había caído en la tentación, y no sólo eso, sino que encima, delante de medio mundo, en medio salón, a la vista de todos.

Hubiese sido la muerte.

Se acomodó el pantalón, nervioso. Aún tenía una débil erección que se negaba a abandonar su cuerpo.

¿Qué tenía aquella chica de impactante que lo había dejado así? ¿Acaso era el peligro lo que lo atraía de semejante manera? Na, ella no lo buscaba. Ni siquiera cuando Hakuei se le insinuó, y él entendió las connotaciones del descubrimiento si llegaba a darse, había sentido algo parecido. Era ella, era Kougyoku.

Maldita mocosa.

¿Cuantos años menos que él tenía? Cinco, seis, siete? No podía saberlo, ni siquiera había mirado en los registros cuando se había gritado con Kouen, y una vez arreglado toda la parte económica, se había olvidado completamente de esos detalles.

Y eso le recordó que…que estaba casada con uno de los hijos de Rashid.

Joder, mierda.

Con Sahbmad, por si fuera poco. Con ese estúpido infeliz, bueno para nada…bueno, peor hubiese sido el cerdo. O Ali baba, que era tan mocoso como ella.

Ya no podía recordarlo exactamente, pero ¿cuánto había pasado desde que se habían casado? ¿Dos, tres semanas? ¿Tal vez ya un mes? Estaba claro que ya habían consumado su unión, y eso no hizo más que revivir el fuego feroz que amenazaba con incendiarlo.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Inspiró profundamente otra vez, acomodándose los cabellos y notando que, por fin y gracias al odio anterior, su erección había desaparecido. Bien, algo menos con lo que lidiar.

No podía ser tan idiota de engatusarse con una mujer casada, iba a tener que frenar, y ya, esos pensamientos. Ya tendría tiempo de desquitarse con Hakuei o alguna otra, si se daba el caso.

Sí, eso haría.

A la mierda.

Con pasos más rápidos, y con esa nueva resolución en la mente, Judal volvió al amplio salón.

Pasos detrás de él, Kougyoku lo había visto recostado en aquella columna, admirándolo, y sintiendo otra vez aquel calor ya tan familiar en el rostro. Sahbmad se le unió momentos después, y juntos, pero pensando en cosas totalmente diferentes, ingresaron al amplio salón, lleno de vida y luz.

* * *

Bueno, la suerte a veces beneficiaba a Hakuryuu, y le permitía pensar que sí existían los dioses a los que a veces él rezaba.

Si bien estaba tieso en su asiento, ya acomodado en la amplia mesa que los sirvientes habían dispuesto para celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre – quien ya había vuelto y exhibía el regalo de Kougyoku feliz – se sentía feliz y tenso al mismo tiempo. No sabía cómo, o si era obra macabra de su madre – aunque lo había descartado, porque le parecía que su madre no aprobaba sus gustos - , la señorita Morgiana estaba sentada a su derecha. Ella parecía igualmente nerviosa, y en un vistazo – uno de los multiples que le había dado desde hacía unos 10 minutos – había notado un leve sonrojo por encima del niqab. Si bien Ali baba y él le habían pedido por favor que se lo quitase, estando en confianza, y con la aprobación de Mu, su hermano mayor…bueno, no había cedido, no había nada que hacerle. Era demasiado tímida en ese tipo de reuniones.

\- Es…todo un placer volver a verla por aquí, señorita Morgiana.- Hakuryuu se armó de valor y fue el primero en hablar. Tenía que hacerlo, era una oportunidad única. Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró con sus bonitos ojos rosados, brillantes. Agachó la mirada, y el pelinegro notó con agrado que el rubor crecía en su rostro, y una sonrisa que no llegaba a ver, pero que sí le llegaba a los ojos, se estaba formando en su rostro.

\- El placer es mío, Hakuryuu. Yo…no he tenido mucho tiempo de visitarlos a usted y a su familia, lo siento mucho.- siempre se estaba disculpando por cosas tan nimias…Hakuryuu se reclinó hacia su lado, interesado.

\- ¿Algo va mal en su hogar? Permítame ayudarle en todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

\- No, todo está bien, pero como Mu está sólo dirigiendo todo, y no tiene tiempo de encargarse del hogar…me ha quedado la tarea a mí.- rió nerviosamente, estrujándose las manos. En esos momentos, Hakuryuu moría por estar a solas con ella y poder estrechárselas, pero sabía que en público sólo lograría avergonzarla.

\- Ya veo. Si…si lo desea, puedo ser yo quien la visite.- ya estaba, lo había dicho.

\- Yo…eso…estaría bien.

Hakuryuu no podía agregar más. Estallaba de emoción, pese a que sabía que, tarde o temprano, tenía que pedirle permiso a Mu para poder traspasar la puerta de su casa sin morir en el intento. Pero el que Morgiana no lo rechazara abiertamente, cual tímida era…para el pelinegro representaba todo un logro.

\- ¡Ah, Kouen querido, pensaba ya que no llegarían!

¿Por qué todo tenía que tener algo malo, siempre?

* * *

¡Disculpen la demora! Estuve hasta el cuello (lo sigo estando) de estudio y esas cosas xDD

Espero que les haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Son los que me impulsan a seguir actualizando :3

 **Ya saben, si quieren saber cuándo actualizo o simplemente aguantarme, pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook, Chiru Less. Los espero!**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
